It's Not Over
by queenofcruel
Summary: Sebastian's alive but, has developed a rare form of amnesia, Kathryn agrees to help him till he gets situated. They both are falling for one another but, what will happen once the truth comes out? Ch 12 of ? KS pairing. Please R&R Updated October 9, 2007
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

_**A/N: Bare with me this is my first ever Cruel Intentions fan fic, had this ideal for quiet sometime, first let me say what you saw on the movie, ever bit of it happened but, with a few twist, also for those who've watch CI 2 the pre sequel, it never existed, gonna write my own Kathryn/Sebastian history, cause quiet frankly I loath the 2nd movie, it was just boring and shouldn't be in the same sentence as the first.**_

Annette Hargrove ran as quick as her two feet would allow her into her bedroom, she was thrilled that Kathryn had gotten hers, but, a part of her was sadden that Sebastian wasn't there to see it.

"Sebastian where are you, you can come out now the coast is clear, daddy won't be home for a few more hours.", she told him, watching as her new boyfriend, Sebastian Valmont made his way out of her bedroom closet.

"How'd it go, was it as fun as I dreamed it would be? How did my dear step-sister take to her world being destroyed?", he stand before her smirking to himself.

"You know, Sebastian I had my doubts but, that was amazing - you are amazing.", Annette told him, she wrapped her arms around him.

"So I've been told by all the female population in New York", Sebastian gave her a wink. "So tell me, how did this fair in your opinion, was she shocked?"

"Yes, she was more then shocked she was mortified.", she smiled up at him. "Sebastian- Sebastian, you should have seen the look on Kathryn's face when she read the journal, you know I could have sworn I saw her cry, I mean not like sob cry but, I saw a tear roll down here cheek."

"You didn't imagine it, she did cry, also, you should have heard the fireworks between her and step-mommy."

"You were there but, how?"

"Let's just say I have my ways of being invisible.", he smired at just how smart he was. "Tiffany, basically disowned her, she called her an embarrassment, drug addict, slut, you name it. Kathryn was too broke to fight, I think that's the first time in my life I've seen Kathryn too weak to fight back, usually with her and Tiffany, Kathryn would apologize "I'll try to do better, mother." or "I know mother but, I can explain my actions.", but not this time Kathryn just stared at the ground tears rolling down her cheeks."

"So what now, what happens to Kathryn? To us? Can we finally close the book on this part of our lives and move on?"

"Tiffany, is sending Kathryn to a drug rehab.", she nodded. "As I hoped, but, what next? Do we expose to Kathryn I am alive or do you think it will hurt her more thinking I am dead?", he thought moment to himself. "Of course I expose to Kathryn that I am alive? Just imagine the look on her face when she sees I set her up."

"Sebastian, I thought we agreed that this was it, this was your last game of cat and mouse with Kathryn."

"It is, I just - it's not over."

"What do you mean it's not over?"

"Well, I just want to see her face when she sees that I am alive, also I want to see the look on her face when she learns that I was there today, that everyone knew the truth and agreed to set her up.", he smiled at Annette. "Also, I want to hear her admit that she lost and I won."

"You're never gonna hear those words from Kathryn, she'd rather die then give up."

"That was the old Kathryn, come on. I basically robbed her of all she ever had to stand on. She has no friends, they all hate her for the bitch she is, she is been outed for the Coke, she's been sniffing, she's lost it all. All thanks to me.", he patted himself on the back.

"We're never going to be free from her are we? Sebastian she just about got you killed, she -"

"She didn't about get me killed, if you hadn't saw me and Ronald fighting then, the Taxi would have never hit me."

"Whatever the reason, Kathryn was the one who got you and Ronald to fighting, so she is to blame."

"True, I suppose.", he turned his attention to what was going outside his window, he glanced to the street corner where it all could have ended._ 'Appropriately, if it had, in a since it would be like some tragic movie, the main character dying such a gruesome death, in a way that made the means justified the odds, after all he had been no saint in his life, the things he'd done to entertain himself only made him fair slightly better then the devil, but, things hadn't went that way, he'd been struck pretty hard by the speeding taxi, the blow should have killed him instantly, or at the least left him paralyzed but, neither occurred,all he had to show was a pretty nasty head wound.' _"But, think of it this way, if she hadn't set me up with Ronald as she did, then we'd never gotten to talk to Ronald in a socialized manner and Cecil, we both know how difficult she was to convince that Kathryn wasn't her friend, so without Kathryn's fuck up, I'd never gotten my brilliant, if I do say so myself, ideal."

_"She did what? No way, not Kathryn she was always so nice to me, she showed me all about 1st base and the secret society that people like you, Sebastian and she belong too.", Cecil shook her head, refusing to believe a word he said. _

_"Cecil, haven't you read a damn word that was in that journal?", Sebastian asked, he was growing so impatient with her, how was he suppose to convince such a moron, that his step-sister was not the saint she appeared. _

_Cecil shook her head no at him. "Kathryn said, you were nothing but, a liar...that you'd try something like this, just like you tried to take advantage of me, Thank God for Ronald confessing he loved me or I might be still in your bed giving you blow jobs, you know it wasn't nice of you to just make me lie there while you wrote in your journal, like you did, then when I tried to kiss you, you threw me in the floor, like I was some whore. So why do you expect me to trust you? Kathryn has done not a damn thing to me, besides take me shopping and teach me how to become popular like she is."_

_Sebastian grunted, how many times was he going to have to suffer through this. "Cecil, does the name Court Reynolds ring a bell?", he watched as she nodded._

_"He was my boyfriend, before summer...what does he have to do with Kathryn, me and Court Reynolds were together prior to Kathryn becoming my best friend."_

_"Kathryn use to date Court, right about the time that you first meet Court, so he dumped our beloved Kathryn for you.", Sebastian smiled, as he saw it all click in Cecil's mind._

_"That bitch, if she'd just told me she want Court back, she could have had him. It's not like he's all that good of a person, he stays drunk most the time, and I was always afraid he would try to force me into having sex with him.", she made a face at the thought. "Mother was the one who thought that it would be good for me to date Court and marry him possibly.", Ronald and Annette looked on as the two talked back and forwards. "So, you mean, you never cared for me, you were just doing Kathryn's bidding?", Cecil frowned. "I thought you were a better person then that Sebastian, you and Kathryn both, made me look like a fool."_

_"I'm sorry Cecil, I even told Kathryn that it was stupid, I mean, you were never a threat to Kathryn, she just saw your weakness and exploited it."_

_"Well, I want to exploit her weakness."_

_Sebastian smiled. "But, how?", he asked more to himself._

_"The journal, your journal, the one you showed me earlier, we could use it?"_

_"Very wise, my little Cecil, but, how?", he asked to himself. "Kathryn will find a way to measle her way out of it.", he looked up from his hospital bed, to see nurses in the hall way. "I got it."_

_Cecil, Ronald and Annette looked on, I'm going to call the nurse in here, I need to talk to the administrator, Cecil, I need you to take this to the local printing company, get as many as you think necessary to hand out at my funeral.", _

_Ronald, Annette, looked at him like he had lost it, but, Cecil looked at him teary eyed. "Sebastian, I don't hate you, so don't kill yourself, I don't want to see you die."_

_Sebastian looked at her and laughed to himself. "Cecil, I'm not going to kill myself, but, I am going to die, or at least we're going to play it like I died, okay, this is all a big game, you said you wanted to exploit Kathryn's weakness, right?", she nodded. "Okay, then back to the plan, Annette, go talk to your father explain to him what has happened, and that we really need to use Manchester Prep, Ronald I give you the task of being the one to break the news of my tragic death to the ice queen, just be a little sappy, explain to her that I was hit by a taxi, yadda, yadda, yadda."_

_Cecil giggled, "you think it'll work?"_

_"I'm betting on it.", Sebastian told her._

_"Good, Katryn's going down", she sang._

_"Only if we play it right, we have to make this look as real as we possible can."_

_They all three nodded, and so it was the plan had began._

Sebastian smiled to himself remembering the day. "This is the last part of my plan, my plan would have been pointless, if not for me being able to come out and admit to Kathryn just what I'd - we.", he corrected. "did."

"Okay, so when?", she asked, she started to get the feeling, that it only just began.

"Mmm, Kathryn is leaving for California Monday morning, which means we got tomorrow and Sunday, pick one, tomorrow, Sunday?", he held his hands out demonstrating the two options she had.

"Tomorrow.", she said, hesitantly.

"Good choice, doll.", he kissed her lips quickly, then he turned to leave.

"Aren't you going to stay, like we planned?"

"Not tonight, I was thinking I better go, it is getting late and I really need to sneak into my room, to get my things."

She nodded. "I understand."

----

Kathryn lay in her room weeping, her life was over, everyone hated her, her mother had basically disowned her, her drugs had been taken from her and most importantly, _he _had been taken from her, her Sebastian. Yes, the two of them were always at each other's throats always trying to out do the other but, never had she planned on getting him killed, she couldn't deny it no more, she was the one who killed Sebastian, not Annette Haregrove, who Sebastian had fallen in love with, not love its self, not even the taxi driver, driving the taxi, but, her. She had killed the only person whoever gave a damn about her. He'd said so himself, when he told her nothing changed, when she'd told him, he didn't love her anymore and in his journal, above her picture he'd wrote the two simple words "my love"

Yes, as hard as it was for her to believe he had loved her, all doubt in her mind was removed now. Her Sebastian had loved her, regardless that she teased him, regardless that she used him, regardless that she paraded her sex toys for the night around under his nose, then told him every last detail as explicated as she could, he loved her.

She thought back to the day they'd first meet.

_Her mother was set to marry his father in a matter of minutes, she stood looking at her in the mirror, admiring the way the light pinkish, beige dress fit her body, but, as she looked in the mirror, she found she was not the only one who was admiring her, behind her stood a boy around her age, that stood nearly 1/2 foot to a foot taller then she, he had his eyes fixated on her butt, which caused her to smile. "Like what you see?", she asked, turning to him._

_"Sorry I was just- I'm lost.", he admitted, she nodded._

_"Apparently, you liked the fact that you're not in Kansas anymore.", she quipped._

_He began to blush slightly. "Sorry, it's just, you're beautiful, and those legs, I'd love to photograph them you know you could be a model."_

_She smiled. "Why don't you go find someone around here that line will actually work on?", he placed his hands up in surrender._

_"Honestly, I swear."_

_She laughed. "Right kiddo.", her eyes narrowed. "Look if you're gonna make it here, you're going to have to come up with better lines then that, if not then you're get so lonely and horny, that you may just be turning to guys."_

_He made a gross face. "Don't think so, besides, I'm making you my next conquest."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"Yes, thought I'd give you fair warning. That way I can gloat when you're screaming my name."_

_"Right.", she told him, she had to admit, he was cute, and the fact that he was confident and so damn cocky, definitely made him appealing. "So Don Juan, what brings you to town, you're new to town?"_

_"How'd you know?", he asked._

_"Lucky guess, I suppose.", she shook her head, then began to laugh. "Seriously though, why'd your folks decided to move to Manhattan?"_

_"My father is about to venture into his second marriage, to Cruella De Vil.", he told her. "and, it gets worse she has a daughter, that they say is three times worse."_

_"Sounds rough.", she told him. "I know the feeling, my mother is about to venture on her third marriage and from what I've saw of her hubby to be, is he's nothing but, a Hugh Hefner wanna be, he got caught with his son's girl friend is what messed up his first marriage. The bad thing about it is his son I hear is three times worse."_

_"Funny, I can relate to that, my dear old dad, has done that to me one time too many."_

_She chuckled. "We got a lot in common." _

_"I'd say.", he told her. "But, it isn't that the drama story of every teenage millionaire."_

_"Or billionaire in my case.", she smiled. "Yes, I guess you're right."_

_"Well, I got to get going it was nice meeting you...I don't think I caught your name."_

_"Kathryn.", she told him, she watched as his smile disappeared. "it was nice meeting you as well."_

_"Kathryn Merteuil?", he asked, his voice full of hate and disgust. _

_"Yes, how'd you - Sebastian Valmont?", she asked, her eyes narrow. "My mother is no Cruella De Vil."_

_"Yes she is, and my father is no Hugh Hefner wanna be.", he folder his arms over his chest, the two stared intensely at each other, neither daring to back down from the other. _

_"Sebastian, Kathryn, I see you two have already meet.", Tiffany came up without either of them noticing, at the sound of her voice they broke apart both turning to her._

_"Mother you can't marry him, I can't live with this - this despicable, perverted, egotistical, asshole.", Kathryn told her mother, she through hands up in the air, as she complained. "Mother he's going to be the joke of the school, he's going to ruin my reputation, the last man you married his daughter was a complete airhead, she followed me around, she worshiped me, I can't put up with that again."_

_"Kathryn, honey I don't want to hear it, make nice with your brother.", Tiffany told her, turning to leave but, stopped. "Sebastian, honey welcome to the family, you're room is just about fixed, Edward asked me not to spoil you too much, but, the plasma wasn't that big of a deal in my opinion, don't you think, Kathryn?", Kathryn only grunted in protest. "Why don't you behave more like your brother, Sebastian?"_

_"Step-brother, mother it's step brother and I hate him.", Kathryn told her, she turned to Sebastian. "Don't you dare mess up my perfect little life, I've worked hard to get where I am and no jerk off, is going to mess that up, do you understand me, you stay on your side of the fence and I'll stay on my, we're not friends."_

_"Oh but, no Kathryn, we're going to become best friends, cause I think I'm going to like this new family of mine after all.", he smirked._

_"You're not going to play a Miranda Winthrop with me, you're not going to follow me around and idolize me so much? The girl was obsessed over me, the divorce of her father, from my mother hurt her more then it did them."_

_"Don't worry about that Kathryn, you'll love having me around, especially after the night is over.", he gave her a playful wink. "Ms. Merteuil.", he called after Tiffany, "Ms. Merteuil, can I call you mom?", she nodded. "well, mom, me and Kathryn are going to get along just fine.", she groaned in defeat, some how she would have to learn to get along with him._

A small tear rolled down the side of her face, little did she know that day, her very life as she knew it would change, not for the worse as she had predicted at that moment in time, but, for the best. He made her life complete, all her life she'd wanted a best friend, someone to confine all her problems in, all her dirty little secrets, someone to tease and be teased by. "Where did we go wrong, my beloved Sebastian?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Sebastian walked up to her room, _her_ - Kathryn, the last place he'd expected to find himself, true the thought had crossed his mind when he'd left Annette, but, it was just a passing thought, or so he thought but, here he stood, unbeknown even to himself why. He felt drawn to her, he felt an unknown urge to go check on her as he had several times over the years, but, this time was different, it wasn't like the times she'd been dumped by some low life. that wasn't even worthy to be in her presents, or when she'd had too much to drink or partied too hard, no this was completely a different situation, with all the other times he knew she would bounce back, all the other times she had her pride to get her through, but, now she didn't have that, he'd destroyed her. _'But, that's what you wanted.'_, he wrestled with the voice in his head, of course that's what he wanted, hadn't it been? She had found so much pleasure in making him break up with Annette, hadn't she? She'd not hesitated in trying to destroy his own pride.

_"What shall we toast to?", he asked, tears threaten to fall from his eyes, he had just broken up with Annette, he keep telling himself that it was because, he wanted to protect Annette, but the truth of the matter was, it had everything to do with Kathryn and the words she'd said to him earlier._

_"To my triumph." , came her reply, she smiled coyly to herself._

_"lt's not my choice of toasts,but it's your call.", he told her he lifted his glass. "To your triumph over Annette.", he toke the glass and downed it's contents, he looked over at her noticing she was laughing. "What's so funny?"_

_A wicked smiled crossed her face. "Silly rabbit my triumph isn't over her.", she told him. " lt's over you."_

_He looked at her what was she talking about, hadn't the whole bet been to seduce and destroy the virgin. "Come again"_

_"You were very much in love with her.", she went on, she had that smirk across her lips, the smirk she gave when she'd talked about destroying Cecil, the girls in the past she'd ruined. "And you're still in love with her, but it amused me to make you ashamed of it. You gave up on the first person you ever loved, because l threatened your reputation.", he could have took that, her words were true, he had gave up Annette for her, for her to save his reputation, he looked on not saying a word._

_"Don't you get it? You're just a toy, Sebastian. A little toy l like to play with.", those where the words that hurt the most, put the final nail in the coffin. That proved the awful truth he'd tried to avoid his whole life, she never cared at that moment in time a million memories flooded his mind, not of Annette but, of her._

He shook his head from thoughts of her and the past. "It was a mistake coming here.", he mumbled to himself, he turned to leave. Tomorrow he'd get his revenge, when she learned that he'd been the one to print the journal not Annette, no doubt she lay right there in her room cursing Annette to hell for the journal being printed, the same journal she'd tried so many times herself to get a hold of, the same journal she gave him.

_"What's this?", he asked, as she handed him a wrapped gift._

_"Just open it, Sebastian.", she told him, urging him on, he quickly tore away the wrapping paper. "You like it?"_

_"Yeah, but, why? Kat, it's far from my birthday and Christmas isn't for a couple of more months.", he told her._

_"I saw it and you came to mind, you know your old one is getting pretty full and besides you've just began the next chapter of your life.", she told him, his mother and her father had just married weeks prior._

_"Come on what's the catch, Kathryn?", he asked, she barely spoke to him._

_"No catch, I promise.", she told him, he shot her a 'oh come on look' _

_"Now I'm terrified of the consequences.", he told her, half serious, half joking._

_"Jesus, Valmont. Quit being such a fag and just say thanks.", she told him, he smiled._

_"Well, I got a present for you.", he told her, she looked up at him eagerly, he pulled her close to him, she still stared up at him, the without warning, she felt his hands go up her skirt, she jumped back._

_"What's wrong, haven't you ever been felt of under the panties.", he laughed, she simply stared up at him._

_"We're - come on, Sebastian, we're family.", she told him._

_"Well think of this way the Brady Bunch never had it so go.", he told her, he began to nibble on her neck, she let a moan, then he without warning he pushed her down on the bed, with on hand he undid the zip on her dress and the other he removed the clip that held her hair up. "Sebastian...", she looked up at him. "we can't do this."_

_"Why not?", he asked, ignoring her protest, he went down to his knees and with one quick movement, he tore her purple underwear from her body. "Mommy and daddy are at the country club, they won't be home for hours."_

_"Sebastian, I said no.", she told him, she pushed him off of her, she was shaking, yes as hard as it was to believe the Kathryn Merteuil was shaking._

_He gasped. "You're a -", he began to laugh. "No way in hell.", she looked up at him not speaking a word. "Oh shit, what would this do to your bad girl rep"_

_"You don't know shit, Valmont."_

_"Then you aren't a virgin?"_

_"No I am not.", she told him._

_He began to laugh. "500 bucks says you are."_

_"Well just hand over the money, hun."_

_"No, no, no...I got an ideal.", he bit his lip, this was too damn easy. "Let's make a little wager."_

_"That being what, Valmont?"_

_"Amber Lamber is having her sweet sixteen party, right?", she nodded, not quiet sure where he was going with this. "Well, at the party, you're going to get laid by the person of my choosing."_

_Her eyes widened. "No way, Sebastian."_

_"What's wrong, Cherry?", he was mocking her. "Just hand me the money and admit I am right?"_

_"No way in hell Valmont, keep your money you're on.", he watched as she smiled up at him. _

_----_

A new strained of tears ran down her face as the memory of there first game began, she'd lost her virginity just, to beat him, she'd risked a lot just to prove to him, she could beat him. But, in the end he'd beat her, true it wouldn't appear that way to most, she was alive and he lay under the cold dark ground.

_"To my triumph." , came her reply, she smiled coyly to herself, she had finally beat Sebastian at the most important game of their lives, now he would be force to admit that she was the most important aspect of his life, that he placed her above even his own needs, at this point she began to laugh at just how naive he was._

_"lt's not my choice of toasts,but it's your call.", he told her he lifted his glass. "To your triumph over Annette.", he toke the glass and downed it's contents, he looked over at her noticing she was laughing. "What's so funny?"_

_A wicked smiled crossed her face. "Silly rabbit my triumph isn't over her.", she told him. " lt's over you.", she knew the minute that those words escaped her mouth that it was over, Sebastian must have felt like his world had spun of it's axis, leaving him to defend for himself._

_He looked at her tears noticeable in his eyes, she had to admit, he was indeed growing weak, but, it had all been recently, ever since he meet and bedded the virgin . "Come again?"_

_"You were very much in love with her.", she went on, she had that smirk across her lips, she couldn't wait for this much need drama to be over, then she imagine him telling him, she was right, then telling her how big a fool he was for abandoning her but, her own evilness, some who knew her mother might say it was an inherited trait, took over. "And, you're still in love with her, but it amused me to make you ashamed of it. You gave up on the first person you ever loved, because l threatened your reputation.", she saw the look in his eyes, saw the first tear escape, and her mother's words came to her. "Kathryn, crying is a sign of weakness, those who do it are failures in life, no more then the toys of the rest of us, and before she knew it. "Don't you get it? You're just a toy, Sebastian. A little toy l like to play with.", she hated herself at this moment, for those exact words but, worst she went on. "And now you've completely blown it with her. l think it's the saddest thing I've ever heard.", she added in true Merteuil fashion."Cheers!", she added taking the glass and gulp down it's contents, her mother's words once again to her mind. "Either play the game or get played, it's a no win situation, Kathryn.", "Do you ever notice what I do when one of my friends displays weakness, I get rid of them.". She looked at Sebastian, he was weak, he'd finally been broken. "So l assume you've come here to make some arrangements. But unfortunately, l don't fuck losers.", she hoped he'd fight back but, he didn't he just left and when he didn't come back, she became angry at herself and him but, mostly at herself, but, a Merteuil was never wrong, so thus, she would teach him a lesson, he wanted to be a nice guy, he wanted to get Annette back, she'd see how he'd explain to her about Cecil._

"But, she already knew about Cecil.", she told herself dryly. _'Of course she did, he'd gave her that damn journal.' . "_It's quiet funny I gave him the evidence to give her to destroy me.", she let out a bitter laugh, she got up from her bed and made her way to her night stand, all her drugs had been burned, so she reach out for the next best thing. A picture - a picture she'd keep of them, at a happier time, a time before Annette, before Cecil, a time when they were happy or remotely as happy as the two of them could be. "What I wouldn't give to go back to that moment.", she said to herself. _'Would you have changed things?'_. the voices inside her head were about to drive her crazy. "Of course I would." _'No you wouldn't, you enjoyed bringing on the destruction of Sebastian.''_, she shook her head, how was she to go on like this, she looked down at the picture studying his features, much like she had those brief few moments he'd stood before her, she hadn't planned for him to die but, somehow she knew that was goodbye, she'd even muttered a goodbye to him. _'You broke him, you killed him.' _Before she knew it she was sobbing. "How am I suppose to live without you?"

----------------------------------------------

SalvaVeritate: Thanks for the welcome and review, this isn't my first fic per say but, it's my first Cruel Intentions fic and the first thing I've really sit down and put an effort in writing in a long time.

summerlandlover: Thanks for the review glad you enjoyed the first chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Sebastian made his way down the hall of the hotel that he'd made his home for the night, he hadn't sleep much, not because, of the quality of the hotel but,the rate his thoughts seemed to be racing through his mind. "Get it together.", he told himself, as the elevator closed behind him, making it decent down to the ground floor. He took a deep breathe before making his way to the main lobby. "Sebastian.", he heard someone call his name, he turned to her.

"You ready to go?", Annette asked, approaching him.

"Yes.", he nodded, his reply was simple, he was usually never short on words but, there was nothing else to say.

"Okay, you want to take my car or..."

"The Jag is out front, I'll take it."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Annette, I know you said you wanted to go along with me but..."

"Sebastian, we're in on this together."

"I - it could get pretty nasty, Kathryn is the least of our problems, Tiffany isn't going to be too pleased with this as well."

"I don't care."

He nodded, what did she mean she didn't care. "You may not care but, I do. I've got a lot of explaining to do."

"So, she'll understand once we explain."

"You don't get it.", he told her, he didn't want her there he wanted to torture Kathryn, and that was something he didn't want her there to see. "This is my plan, I want to experience it alone."

"Sebastian, if not for Ronald and Cecil and I there would be no plan..."

"I thank you all but, this is my game, you will be out of place and I don't want you to get blamed for what happened.", he told her. "Please, Annette."

She looked at him, not understanding his reasoning. "Okay, call me let me know how it goes.", he nodded, she stood there waiting for a kiss goodbye but, when he pushed past her, she gave up, leaving to fetch her car.

------

Kathryn grunted morning came to fast, she wasn't too sure when she'd fallen asleep but, somehow sleep had came to her, she woke still clutching the picture of Sebastian and her, she quickly rose to her feet, hiding the picture back under a few garments on her nightstand, it was pretty earlier, 7 or 8 at the least. "Mother, where are you? I thought you'd be here as soon as the sun rose, to start your crucifixion of me all over again.", she got up, going to get her clothes on for the day, it was then she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she looked like _"something the cat drug in"_, as Sebastian liked to put it, her hair was a mess, the mascara she'd wore yesterday had left long black streaks down her face, and her eyes were swollen from all the crying she done. "I don't deserve the life.", she grumbled. "too bad, Sebastian isn't here, I'd love to give that motherfucker a piece of my mind.", he thoughts drifted to Annette.

_"l didn't know anyone else was in here.", Kathryn told her, hoping she'd intimidate her, but never the less. _

_"I'm sorry. I'm Annette Haregrove.", Annette told her as she walked up to the sink_

_"Kathryn Merteuil.", Kathryn told her, she wanted to smash her pretty little angelic face into the mirror, sheading it like a piece of worthless paper._

_"Have we met?", came her question._

_"l don't think so.", Kathryn replied, was the bitch that stupid, she was sure she knew of her, after all she had been the whore who had gave it up to her step-brother, within a few weeks of meeting him. 'And, people call me a slut' "Your father's the new headmaster at Manchester, right?"_

_"That's right.", how she wanted to knock her pretty little white teeth down her throat, she was the one who'd killed her Sebastian. If not for her then, he'd be here right now. Teasing her and being teased by her. "l was sorry to hear about your brother.", the bitch had the nerve, she looked at her glaring. "Are you okay?"_

_"I'll be fine.", she told him. 'If you'd get out of my face, then later throw yourself from the highest cliff in New York.' "Did you know Sebastian?", she wondered if she'd even claim knowing him, much less, sleeping with him?_

_"You might say that.", was her simple reply._

_"Such a tragedy, isn't it?", came her reply._

_"Yes, it is.", the bitch had the nerve to pretend like she was all holy and all pure and above all things, she pretended she never knew Sebastian. 'Of course, wouldn't want to ruin her good girl virgin image.' "I'll leave you alone now.", she told her turning to leave. "Are you sure you'll be okay? I'm here if you need a friend."_

_"That's great.", she told her, she could always use another Cecil to toy with._

_"l know it sounds trite, but sometimes when l feel l can't go on I turn to_ Jesus, and he helps me through it."

Now looking back, it all made sense, how many times had she gave the same excuse to impress someone. She'd used her own words as a taunt. "Fucking bitch, you're going to pay, you will pay for taking Sebastian's words to tare down my perfect little world she'd worked so hard to build.", she quickly went through her wardrobe and picked the classiest dress she had, she had only two days to convince her mother, to forgive her and that Sebastian's words had been nothing but, callous, jealous lies. "Girls got to look her best.", she smiled, as she put on her make-up and trying her best to make the swelling go down.

"They'll be no need for that, I'm going to the school meeting along.", Tiffany told her.

"But, mother I am the class president, and soon to be valedictorian n of the senior class."

"Was the class president, do you honestly thing that Manchester would let such a class A embarrassment represent their school.", she looked at her daughter, Kathryn was acting as if she'd done nothing wrong. "Kathryn, do you realize what you've done?"

"What I've done, you mean what Sebastian did and Annette, don't forget that hick.", she told her.

"No, don't you dare blame this on Sebastian, God rest his soul or Annette, this is all about you, you've spent the past few years getting sick and twisted kicks off of other people's pain."

"Mother, I've done nothing but, try to make you proud."

Tiffany laughed grimly. "Make me proud? How can any mother be proud of you, look what you've turned into, a belimic, crack sniffing, deceitful whore."

Kathryn was taken back, how could any mother speak to their daughter in such a cruel manner, at this time Sebastian decided to make his presents known. "Mother, Kathryn sorry to interrupt.", both ladies turned to look at him in shock.

"Sebastian, what in the - no way you are dead.", Kathryn said more to herself, she closed her eyes, trying to regroup hoping she had imagined things.

"Not quiet, you see I decided to that the only way you'd ever truly pay for the horrible crime you committed was for the journal to be published, without me here.", he told her.

"I should have known, you knew you couldn't beat me so you just lied to us all, first by faking your death and then that journal full of lies.", she told him. "Mother, he did all of this to embarrass me, him and that hillbilly hick of course.", her main goal right now was to get her mother back on her side, she'd deal with Sebastian later.

"Cut the bull, Kathryn, you know damn well I am not the one to blame, you - you did all the things in that journal and more, that journal is 100 proof."

"Mother you know he is a chronic - logical liar, he'll say almost anything to save his sorry butt."

"Me - Tiffany, you read that journal, with all the things she did Hell the things she's done makes me look like the pope."

"Mother, he has no case on that journal, it's all in his hand writing, none of it implies me in anything. Just cause he says I done this and that, doesn't mean I did it. I am an innocent by stander in Sebastian's latest plot to embarrass you and daddy.", she turned to her mother, then back to Sebastian. "Either that or he is so jealous of me and wants to destroy me, I just hope that everyone learns the truth, all my peers and those I hold near and dear to me, see me as a manipulative, conniving, backstabbing bitch."

"Just as you really are."

"Sebastian, Kathryn, that is enough I don't care whom is to blame both of you have had a part in this and you both have embarrassed me and ruined my respectable reputation.", Tiffany had, had enough of the two of them bickering back and forwards.

"But-", both Kathryn and Sebastian began at the same time.

"No buts, Kathryn, Sebastian.", Tiffany began. "I am going to Manchester Prep, to talk to Mr. Haregrove, and explain all this to the school board, I'll tell him it was a silly prank between siblings. But, I want the both of you to stay put, don't try to kill each other, I am calling Edward and the four of us are going to have a family meeting.", she didn't wait for either to reply, she simply turned and left after speaking her mind.

"You son of a bitch!", Kathryn exclaimed once her mother was a ear shot away. "Don't you ever do that shit to me again.", this time her hand connected hard against the side of his face.

"Aww, Kathryn, never knew you cared so much.", he ran his hand over his jaw, for her size she hit pretty hard.

"I don't.", she snarled. "But, since you are in fact alive, you can make things all better for me."

"And, just why would I want to do that?", he asked, a self absorbed smirk on his lips.

"Well...", she inched closer to him. "remember our little arrangement?", he simply nodded. "Well, I'm yours, you win Sebastian, good job.", she gently pushed him down on her bed straddling him. "I'm yours to do with as you please, as many times as you please.", she took her hands and un-tucked his shirt. "What do you say, Sebastian, I'll let you stick it anywhere."

"Ehh, tempting I must say.", he told her, he loved to toy with her. "Just the two of us, no games, well unless you count me tying you to the bedpost?", he asked, he pretended to be in deep thought.

"I'm yours.", came her reply, her breast where at a good level with his mouth, so he decided to ply a kiss on valley between them.

"Well, there is just one problem.", he went on, he licked the top of her breast. "That was the old me, I've changed."

"Oh come on Sebastian, what happened to giving me the fuck of a life time, to me riding you?", she asked, she quickly jerked the dress off her body, now she was straddling him in only her underwear.

"I'm not interested.", he told her, he couldn't resist rubbing his finger over the fabric of her bra, feel her nipple, which became hard at his touch.

"Right.", she rolled her eyes.

"I'll admit, you were my number one obsession but, that was before-"

"Before what? Annette?"

"As if you had to ask, of course, Annette is the love, that you get once in a life time."

"Love? Could you be anymore of a drama queer?", she still was straddling him, this was the only way they really ever knew how to talk while not being plastered. "Can you honestly tell me, you only want Virgin Mary for the rest of your life?"

"Yes."

"Girls like her can't satisfy a monk much less a man like you, come Sebastian, you are like a blood thirsty vampire when it comes to sex no one woman can satisfy your desire, that is except me.", she connected her lips to his and kissed him like she'd never kissed him before, not when she'd played her games of seduction, not like she did the night she'd heard him say he loved Annette, but, she kissed him with all she had and to her surprise he kissed her back just as passionate, a part of her hated him for the things he'd said in the journal, for publishing it, for probably making fun of her when he'd saw her get exposed, but, the other part of her had missed this, had missed him...her thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly stood up knocking her to the floor.

"Do you really think, I want you? After all the men you've performed favors for, after all the things you've done?", he asked, he wanted to hurt her, he wanted her to feel the pain he did at this moment, he wanted to knock her off her thrown, no doubt she was laughing to herself, that he'd kissed her back, but, he hadn't meant for it to happen, he wanted to play a game, get her horny and leave her like she'd done to him so many times before.

"So you really don't find me attractive anymore?", she question, she got to her feet quickly and moved to block the door, so he couldn't walk out.

"No, I feel nothing for you.", he told her, she stared up at him. "You're nothing but, trash, used up trash that half of New York has recycled."

She fit back the tears she wanted to cry but, that wasn't the Merteuil thing to do, instead. "I don't believe you.", she told him plainly. "Sebastian, we shared something at one point in time, you were my right hand man."

"Yeah, we shared something special, you tried to ruin me, you turned me into your puppet and then when I didn't dance as you wanted, you tried to kill me."

"I never meant to kill you I wanted to expose you as a fraud in front of Annette, I didn't mean to cause you no bodily harm, I wanted to expose the real you to her, I knew that Ronald was no challenge to you, you could take him and with any luck Annette would hear how you did poor Cecil and you know the deal.", she noticed he never took his eyes off of her as she spoke. "And, you know damn well, you, wasn't my puppet...how many times do I have to tell you we're meant to be together, we are two peas in a pod."

"Well, she knows all about everything and she's still around and we are nothing alike, you are cold and heartless incapable of feeling anything.", he told her. "And, if you didn't plan my death then, why did you have no problem writing a bogus eulogy, making me look like a lost soul, you were trying to save?"

"I - I, can't answer that."

"Why not?"

"Cause, I don't know why I wrote it like that."

"I do cause you are a cruel bitch who takes so much pride in fooling the world."

"But, I never fooled you."

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"Just as I said, you know me, Sebastian, the real me."

"I'm - enough with this game of cat and mouse, I got an important phone call to make, so if you'll excuse me.", he told her, when she refused to move, he step closer to her. "Move."

"No."

"Kathryn, I said move."

"And, I said no.", the two just glared at each other, then with one quick movement, he picked her up off her feet throwing her over his shoulder like she was a rag doll, then he made his way to the door, then put her down gently, he never said another word to her, he just left her standing there staring after him. "Go ahead laugh it Valmont, but it's not over, you're going to pay, she's going to pay.

----

**I know it's been awhile but, it seemed like every time I tried to write my computer would freeze or I'd get a phone call or an e-mail or something, but, I promise this story is going to be around til it gets completed I got too many ideals in my twisted little head for it not to be complete. Also, hope the mild NC-17 was okay, it's been almost 2 years or longer since I've done anything remotely smut. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kathryn quickly regained her composure and gathered her clothes, getting dressed, she was more bounded and determined then ever to make her beloved step brother pay for he done to her, within the last 72 hours, like it wasn't bad enough he faked his death, she never could get over the feelings she felt at the moment Ronald called telling her of Sebastian's fate, the numbness, the want to escape, all she remembered was feeling the urge to run, run far away, then came the stage of denial, it wasn't til Mrs. Caldwell, had asked, "if her family needed anything, and that she was sorry to hear about Sebastian.", that the harsh reality washed over her like summer rain.

The days leading up to Sebastian's "funeral" were a blur as if she was going through the motions of life but, she had however wrote the eulogy, the words she wrote were full of crap, ways to make herself look good but, she did however try to reach out to Sebastian, she tried her best to make him see, the two of them were two peas in a pod and in ways the means of the eulogy did justify the odds. "Who in the hell am I trying to kid, Kathryn, you were willing to use Sebastian's "death" to make yourself more into that "Marsha Brady" image.", she grumbled, never in her life had she hated herself as much as she did in this very moment. She couldn't even stand the sight of her own reflection in the mirror. Sebastian's words echoing in her head. _"Why do you care so much what people think of you, quit being a poser, you are who you are."_, and this very moment she had to agree with him. "No.", she shook her head, she turned her attention back to Sebastian, regardless of their difference, whether she liked to admit it or not, she needed him at this point in time, he was the only one who could get her out of her predicament, if he told them that he hadn't lied and had actual proof that the journal was true, then she'd be sent to a drug rehab, she shuttered at the thought. "Keep your friends close...", some how she had to befriend little miss sunshine, she was the key to Sebastian being back on her side. "Virgin Mary, ehh.", everything about Annette Haregrove disgusted her, no one was as sweet and pure as she appeared.

----

"Yeah, it actually went rather well.", Sebastian told his girlfriend, Annette, he and she hadn't been on the phone all that long but, he found himself wanting to hang up and go back into the room where Kathryn waited, he'd always enjoyed those teasing games the two played, he dared say he loved the games.

"And, Kathryn how was her reaction?", Annette asked, his thought drifted off to earlier, of a half naked Kathryn straddling him, coming on to him, try her damnedest to get him to fuck her,images of his step-sister's almost naked form went through his mind. "Sebastian, what's wrong.", she asked dragging him from his thoughts that seemed to be running more and more x rated by the minute.

"Sorry, I - I was distracted, she is Kathryn how do you think she took it, she wants me to cover for her, tell Tiffany that I lied on her."

"Are you?"

"I - you got to be kidding me, hell no I'm not covering for her, what comes around goes back around, she never felt pity for Cecil or us, Ronald, hell half of Manchester Prep she fucked over, so no."

"Come on Sebastian, she has been through hell, especially when she read that journal."

"Ha ha, she hasn't seen half of it yet, I'm not going to stop til she feel the pain she's inflicted to all her innocent victims over the years."

"But, you said this was it, that you'd publish the journal, let her know you were alive and whatever Tiffany and Edward did with her wouldn't matter to you."

"It doesn't matter what they do to her, but, I want to help them decided her punishment so to speak."

"Come on Sebastian, she can't be all that bad."

"Oh she is, I know I've seen what she's capable, you read the journal."

"Yes, the infamous journal, I'm sorry I promised myself I wouldn't say this to you but, Sebastian I believe you have some horrid obsession with her, 95 of that journal was about her."

"That's ridiculous, I am not nor ever was obsessed with Kathryn."

"Is it? What would possess a person to make a journal based on the biography of another?"

"I - she - the things she's done to other human beings amazes me." _'She amazes me.'_

"If you're not obsessed with Kathryn then let it go."

"No, I can't she about killed you, doesn't that ever cross your mind? She bout killed the both of us."

"Not technically, we were just at the wrong place at the wrong time, and by the grace of God the car didn't kill you."

"Yeah, but, what about making her pay, don't you want to see her burn in hell for the things she's done?"

"Yes - No - I, listen Sebastian, she didn't do all that much to me or you for that matter, so she bet you at some silly bet."

"She accused me of hitting her, she told Ronald I was fucking Cecil, she - she's a monster."

"I think that, that is true but-"

"-but, we just let her roam Manhattan and pray she doesn't try to fuck us over again? Sorry I can't do that, I can't look over my shoulder wondering what she's up to."

"Just- Sebastian, I don't want her to be the center of our lives."

"Then let me send her away."

"You can do that, but, she'll eventually be back and she'll hate you even more and will get revenge on you."

"Rehab will change her."

"Sebastian, let it go."

"I can't"

"Then, I guess we're over."

"What?"

"Til you get Kathryn out of your life we're done, I can't live like this."

"Annette, please."

"Sebastian, you're going to have to choose.", she told him plainly, when he didn't answer she continued. "I love you but, I can't be the third wheel."

----

"Why are you looking so smug?", Sebastian remarked, walking up to Kathryn who sit there drinking vodka.

"Annette and you, not doing well?", she asked noticing his bitterness right away.

"We're doing, just peach, as if was any of your business.", he made his seat next to her.

"Really, I hear from my sources not, how was it oh. "That's ridiculous, I am not nor ever was obsessed with Kathryn, the things she does amazes me?", sound familiar?"

"You bitch, you eavesdropped."

She smirked. "What does it matter? You know Annette broke up with you cause she knows she will never measure up to the standards you have set for your perfect woman, you want to know why?", she asked, not waiting for his answer. "Because, you've got me set as your role for the perfect woman, and I can not be duplicated."

"Thank God."

She laughed. "I'm being serious, how does Annette like being apart of a threesome, I'm sure she's well aware of that, while she's lying on her back, and you're sticking it to her, it's me you visualize."

"Shut up, you're so full of shit, Kathryn.", he told her, she smirked. "Ehh, I almost forgot, you aren't living the high lift no more, nope, you keep forgetting I am your meal ticket, babe.", he watched as she glared at him. "Hmm, wonder what the shrink will think of a recovering drug addict killing one vodka after another.", he took the glass from her hand. "Not good for a recovering drug addict, wouldn't you say?"

"I'm not a drug addict."

"That seems to be questionable, how much coke did they find in your bed room 10, 15 pounds?"

"I buy in the bulk."

He laughed. "You've become quiet amusing as of late, you know that?", he lifted her head so their eyes meet. "What am I going to do with you?", he let his lips linger over hers. "Want to hear something funny?"

"And, what would that be? How you've become quiet the urgent fool?"

"Tsk, tsk, why so bitter, Kathryn?", she glared up at him. "Actually, I was referring to what Annette ask of me in your favor. She asked me to cover for you, seems she thinks you've been through enough."

"For once I agree with her."

"Hmm - well I don't, what's in it for me?"

"Me."

"Mm-mm, told you once, I am not interested."

"Well then name your price."

"Well, isn't this interesting?", he questioned. "I was hoping you'd say that.", he let his lips travel down her neck.

"What do you want from me?", she felt his hands go under her shirt groping her breast firmly. "Would you stop, what would Annette think of us engaging in foreplay?"

He smiled up at her his hands never leaving her breast. "What you use to enjoy teasing me, all those years.", he heard a moan escape her lips. "As for Annette she will never know of this, she is nothing to you, here's the deal Kathryn.", he began to suck on her neck as he spoke. "Annette is off limits to you, you just leave her along and you get to stay here and live in cokeville, fucking any man who just happens to fall victim to your web."

"You think you're so cool, Valmont.", she told him, she backed away from him. "When are you going to learn you just can't beat me, I am better at this then you."

"We'll see about that.", he told her, then they both turned to see Edward and Tiffany enter the room.

"Sebastian, please - I'll...", she whispered but, he seemed to be ignoring her.

"Mother, father, glad you are here, I'll make this quick...", he began, Kathryn held her breathe awaiting her fate.

----

**Okay gonna stop right there, feedback isn't necessary but, is greatly appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Sebastian looked up to see that all eyes were on him, he turned to Kathryn, he had the power to destroy her. _'But, can you live with that?'_, a small voice asked, it threw him back. _'Of course look at the lack of mercy she showed when it came to causing other's pain, to causing you pain.'_

"Sebastian, you have our full attention.", Edward finally told him after an uncomfortable amount of silents.

"Okay.", Sebastian sighed. "It's like this, Kathryn and I had a little wager, we do that every now and then, call it boredom, call it a sickness, or whatever you will. This time however it was different, she got the best of me, she basically made me look like a fool, she enjoys doing that.", he turned to Kathryn. "She enjoys making me miserable, enjoys making everyone's life a living hell."

Kathryn held her breathe, as their eyes locked, she knew this was it, she'd been trying to brace herself for this all day, and here it was.

"Care to take over dear sister, or shall I continue?", he asked her point blank, with no emotion, she would normally be thrilled with his cold,cool attitude, he had in time became all she'd dreamed for him to be.

"Go on, Sebastian you do the honors.", she told him, he smirked, then turned his attention to Edward and Tiffany.

"Very well.", came his reply, he looked once more at her, he could tell she was giving up, and he felt like shaking her telling her to fight back, telling her how much of a disappointment she was, how weak she was but, then he noticed something different about her, she wasn't the same Kathryn she'd been, she reminded him a lot of the little girl that stood before him, that night they'd made their first bet, the little girl who was terrified of him but, yet acted calm, cool and collected, he remembered the night of Amber Lamber sweet sixteen how she came home nearly in tears, he wouldn't much blame her, he had however chosen Blaine Tuttle, yes the Blaine Tuttle, the same guy that preferred guys to gals anytime, he was the one who got the honors of taking her virginity, though she never admitted it, that night had been her first time, thinking back he kicked himself for being so stupid of not choosing himself to do the honors.

"Sebastian, we don't got all day.", Tiffany complained. "Please feel free to join us in the here and now."

"Oh right, back to the wager and the journal.", he replied, even though he spoke his mind wasn't on the here and now but, on the sweet girl, who'd once prided herself on pleasing everyone, the sweet girl, who'd often join him for a game of rummy, the sweet girl who would sit with him when he had the flu, who would cook him chicken noddle soup, but, that sweet little girl was gone, replaced by a selfish coke sniffing, backstabbing bitch. "It's this simple Kathryn got best of me, I couldn't take it so I decided to do something shocking, something she wouldn't expect, thus I decided to use my resources, if you didn't know this head wound didn't get there on it's own, I was hit by a cab 6 days ago, that much wasn't a lie but, luckily, or unluckily depending on whom you may ask, I survived, it was then when I decided to fake my death, this way I could finally get my revenge and publish the infamous journal."

Kathryn looked at him, for the first time noticing the head wound, she felt something she hadn't felt in along time, guilt. He could very well be dead right now, true he was a few minutes from destroying her but, she never would wish death on no one, there was no coming back from that, she'd learned that when her father had died, she began to study him, remembering last night and the feeling of emptiness she'd felt, and then this morning when he came in those doors, if fate hadn't been lenient on him, then that could have been both their fates, his dead and hers empty and alone.

"The journal was my way of outing Kathryn for all her wrong doings but, I -", he caught something out of the corner of his eyes, was that a tear rolling down her cheek, he turned to her to make sure, it was indeed a tear. "Kathryn, it's okay, I am going to get to the truth, okay.", he spoke directly to her, it was like no one else was in the room but, the two of them, he step closer to her, and placed his hand in hers, turning to Tiffany and Edward he went on. "The journal makes Kathryn appear a lot worse then she is, all that's wrong with her is she is misguided, she's confused with who she is, she wants to make everyone happy, and it makes her miserable, thus she lashes out, at me, at Cecil, everyone."

Kathryn eyes narrowed on him, what was he up to, he'd basically made excuses for her, yeah, he'd basically told them that journal was The Real McCoy but, he'd told them that she was misguided and confused.

"That gives her no excuse for her actions.", Tiffany snapped.

"I guess you're right but, look who she's got for a role model, no offense Tiffany but, she only wanted to please you. I've been apart of your happy little family for almost 4 years now and I know that all you like to talk about is how you out shine this one, and out shine that one.", Sebastian told her. "She wanted your approval, the only damn thing she ever wanted was to make everyone like her but, you know I think she's learned her lesson and if not then let me tell you this much Kathryn.", he turned to her again. "If people don't like you for who you are then, they are not worth your time, the real you, the one I know is a helluva lot more fun then, the Marsha Brady character you play for all of Manhattan."

"I - so what is her excuse for the cocaine?", Tiffany snarled.

"I-", Kathryn began, but before she could get another word out Sebastian hushed her.

"I had that planted there.", came his reply, he didn't know why but, he'd done it, he'd covered for her, that hadn't been his plan, he'd planned on outing her, but, then it had turned to making it into a pity Kathryn, now he'd lied about the cocaine. "I thought it would make the tale much more exciting."

Tiffany's eyes narrowed. "Something doesn't add up."

"He - We play these games all the time, nothing this extreme though.", Kathryn finally spoke, she felt safe to do so now, she noticed Sebastian had a hold of her hand and quickly jerked away from him. "But, good job Sebastian, you win this time."

"That still doesn't change what you did to poor Cecil Caldwell, how am I suppose to face Ms. Caldwell after what you did to her daughter and you - seducing her on Kathryn's behalf, the two of you are an embarrassment.", Tiffany told them.

"Does that mean we get a spanking?", Sebastian asked, he turned to Kathryn. "What I wouldn't mind."

"Mother, I - she is annoying and I am so tired of befriending all these airhead girls that are the daughters of your socialite friends.", Kathryn told her, she was half shocked by the fact she'd said that.

"She is annoying, worse then Charity McFaith, and that along speaks volumes.", Sebastian piped in.

"Well, I want you to apologize.", Tiffany told them.

"Well, mmm, mom, there's a problem with that, Dr. Greenbaum, she really is an excellent psychiatrist, says that I mustn't never apologize for things in which I am not sorry for, and I agree.", Sebastian smirked. "She says it can do severe damage to my emotional state, now you wouldn't want that for either Kathryn or I would you?"

"Of course not, but, I will tell Ms. Caldwell that my children are just being children, she shall understand that.", Tiffany told them. "Now, if you'll excuse us, Edward and I have more important things to attend to."

"Dinner at the country club, I assume?", Kathryn asked. "I took it on liberty on myself to arrange a limo and rented the back room of the club out just for the two of you."

"Yes, we are going to the club and thank you Kathryn.", Edward told her.

"Thank you Kathryn, now we will be going, tomorrow we're going to Costa Rica.", Tiffany told her, with that she was gone, Edward in toe.

"Glad that is over.", Kathryn sighed. "For a minute there I thought my Sebastian was hanging me over a bond fire to cook."

"That was my plan.", Sebastian told her. "But, what can I say tons of fun, I can't live my life without you."

"Well, that is a blessing for me.", came her reply.

"How about saying thank you, for once.", he snarled.

"Okay, thank you, happy."

"Overjoyed."

"Splendid then."

"Nope, you still owe me, and here is the stipulations, you butt out of my life. You live your life and I live my and never do they cross."

"Fine by me."

"Good."

"Great.", she replied, she diverted her attention to the window, where she began to look down to the street. "Is there any damage from your head wound?"

"They said if I experience dizziness, fainting or memory loss, to come to the ER."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but, thus far I am fine."

She nodded. "Did you really mean what you told mother, that I am just misguided and that I am a good person."

"Well you answer that, are you misguided, are you a good person?"

"I don't know, but, you were right about trying to please everyone."

"So change it, you stood up to Tiffany just then, what makes the next time any different."

"I - you were here, you won't be next time, mother doesn't bother me when you're here."

"She intimidates you, doesn't she?"

"Of course not, no one intimidates me, you should know that by now."

"Then what is it?"

"I - you know how to push her buttons, get what you want from her. That was brilliant how you got her to slack off me, by making it look like I am a poor pitiful misguided soul.", she turned to him. "You're better at that then I am."

"I - that's hard to believe."

"It's true."

"You don't give yourself credit when it comes to her."

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"You just don't. Kathryn, you are so cold to everyone but, when it comes to your mother you just freeze up."

"Right."

"Right.", he echoed, he then turned to leave. "I - I mean what I said, it was nice this little chat but, it's the last one. I'm done with this, one minute your hot, the next your cold, I don't know how to take you.", she just stared at him as he spoke, then with one swift movement he was gone leaving her alone.

----

_**Not my best work I will be the first to admit but, I'm building up here...this chapter is just a fill in the story for me to move on to the next part of the story.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**---Had 2 different ideals in mind, both were playing a tug award in my mind but, this one just seemed to fit better, hope you enjoy...feedback is adored... ---**_

Kathryn sighed as she walked into the sitting room area of her home, _her home. 'Funny it doesn't feel like home.' _Now a days this place was far from the home she knew, she seemed to be living in her own isolated hell, her mother and step father had left for their around the world vacation and Sebastian was out with Annette. _'Funny, how you don't miss what you got till it's gone.' _True it wasn't as bad as she thought it was a couple days ago but, she had lost him in a sense, he hadn't spoke two words to her since that morning, he'd explained his actions to Tiffany and Edward. He never seemed to notice her existence.

She made her way to her bedroom, her head was spinning, the drugs were finally beginning to take it's magical effect. Yes, she'd been busted once for crack but, that was in the past her parents had no clue that she was still on crack cocaine nor, did they really seem to care. She swung open her door and made her way inside removing her over coat. "Home sweet, home.", she rolled her eyes at her own statement.

"Can you keep it down.", she heard someone mutter, someone was sleeping in her bed, she cut the light on to get a better look of who it was.

"Sebastian?", she asked, in complete shock, he was the last person she expect to find in her room, much less half naked on her bed, she let her eyes skim over him. "What are you...?"

"What are you doing in my room?", he asked. "Can't you see I am tired."

"Correction you are in my room, dear brother.", came her mocking tone, he muttered something she couldn't make out then rolled over on his side, his back turned to her.

"Damn Sebastian, are you drunk again?", she asked, she hit him hard on the back to get his attention.

"Uh, Kathryn.", he grunted. "Where? What time is it?"

"Time for you to get your ass out of my bed unless you plan on giving me my fair share of pleasure in it.", she laid down beside of him. "Annette and you not doing well?"

"Whom?"

"Annette.", she spoke her name with great hatred. "Damn it Sebastian what kind of game are you playing?"

"I – my head, Kathryn it hurts okay, just let me be."

"Oh My God, the head wound.", she said more of to herself. "Sebastian, are you feeling dizzy?"

"Yes, cut the damned light off. I got a migraine.", he told her. "Why would you care though, dear sister. You probably cut it on for spite work."

"Listen to me, you need to see a doctor."

"What? Kat, baby...", he rolled over to look at her. "I am fine."

"You aren't playing some game with me are you?", she asked, she began to worry bout him, it was obvious by how fast he closed his eyes, when the light hit them that he was in pain. "Do you remember anything?"

"Uh, god damn it!", he exclaimed. "What does it take for you to get the hint to leave."

"Sebastian, you are worrying me, do you remember anything about Annette and the bet or being hit by the cab?", she asked, she noticed how pale he was.

"No, Kat, are you high again? Get out of my room, Jesus Christ. I am not in the mood for your bull shit."

"This isn't bull shit, it is true."

"When did this happen? What bet? When did I get hit by a cab? Amuse me will you?"

"I – you, we – Sebastian, will you just amuse me and come to the hospital with me?"

"I'm not in the mood to play doctor with you. But, I'll write you a rain check.", he told her, it amazed her that even in this time of turmoil that he could make her crack a smile.

"Sebastian, you..", she took his hand in hers, she was attempted to break down and tell him that she loved him and that he was hurt and needed to go, that she would carry him there if she had to but, instead. "God damn it, Valmont. Do you want me to beg?"

"Your serious aren't you?", he asked, the light was killing him, didn't she realize this. "Cut the light out, that helps the head ache ease.", she nodded and did as she was told.

"I – does sun glasses ease the head ache?", she asked, she went over to get a pair from her night stand, struggling to do so cause, the room was so dim, she shortly returned with them. "There not your typical shades but, they will do.", she handed them to him. "Want me to call a cab?"

He nodded. "Just get me to the hospital, I feel like I am about to -", with that he collapsed at her feet, panic ran through her.

----

"Miss, you can't go with him.", the EMT told Kathryn, going to close the door behind herself.

"Excuse me?", Kathryn asked. "I am his sister, our parents are out of town, he needs me."

"I – we will call them, you need to stay here."

"You – do you have any ideal whom you are speaking to?", she asked. "Just in case you do not, I am Kathryn Merteuil, my mother Tiffany..."

"I am sorry Ms. Merteuil, that shall be fine.", the woman told her, forcing a fake smile.

Kathryn rolled her eyes, she read the girl's name tag and made a mental note to get the bitch fired, but, right now the only thing that mattered to her was him – Sebastian – _her Sebastian_.

----

"I have some good news and some bad news.", the doctor began, Sebastian was already awake by now and had came through more confused then ever, Kathryn had did her best to fill him in on just why he was there. "Which shall I give you first."

Kathryn sighed, she was growing inpatient with this damned hospital. "On with it tell us the good news first.", she forced a smile, in Sebastian's direction.

"Well, this is just temporary.", he told her. "Well probably. Your brother, took a pretty bad bump to the head last week, he has developed Psychogenic amnesia, the Fugue state, due to moderate or severe TBI this has caused Post-consciousness syndrome."

"English please, damn we're no doctors.", Kathryn fumed, causing Sebastian to smirk at her.

"Your brother basically will have episodes like today, where he will forget where he is, forget certain details about certain things. The TBI will cause, loss of consciousness, a severe headache, vomiting, restlessness, possible mood swings, seizers."

"What is a cure, don't they have a cure for almost everything, these days?", Kathryn asked.

"Well, we will have to run more CAT scans, MRIs, and if needed we will give your brother a test called the Rivermead Postconcussion Symptoms Questionnaire to measure the severity of the symptoms. I will prescribe you a pain reliever for the headache, also I will write you a prescription to help with the dizziness, and nausea. If you experience any anxiety, unusual depression, seek a theorist."

"Is this condition normal for his head injury?", Kathryn asked, though Sebastian didn't let on he was scared, she could tell by the stone cold look on his face, and it was her job to ease his mind.

"It's quiet normal.", he told her. "He shall get to feeling better in a matter of weeks. I will send nurse Sheri with the instruction orders.", with that the doctor left them alone.

"Kathryn.", he spoke her name as if he was a small child. "I'm scared."

She nodded, never had he broke down like this in front of her. "Get it together, Valmont, you'll be fine.", at this point she wasn't too sure whom she was trying to convince of this, him or her own self. _'You just have to be.'_

_**--- Gonna stop right there, hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if I got some of the info wrong I used Wikipedia as my source for a lot of my information.---**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Kathryn nor, Sebastian had spoken since they left the hospital both were too busy trying to digest the news they just received. "Kathryn, damn it.", Sebastian grunted. "You can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?", she asked, she didn't dare turn to him, for she feared tears would fall.

"Avoiding me like the plague.", he told her, he grabbed her arm, she turned to him.

"I am not - Sebastian…"

"Kathryn, nothing has changed, I'm still the same Sebastian, so please don't act like I am different."

"I - you, don't get it do you?", she asked, she felt guilt, guilt, something that had became foreign to her over the past few years, she never felt guilty for nothing she'd done but, now looking at him, she knew that if it wasn't for her sending Ronald to confront Sebastian, that he'd never be in the predicaments he was in. "This is all my fought."

"No it's not, you have done a lot of shit but, this isn't on you."

"How do you think you got that head injury?"

"I - I don't remember."

"Exactly, Sebastian, a lot has happened between us."

He nodded. "So you keep saying."

"I fucked up Valmont and now you have to pay for it."

"What did you do that was so bad?"

"I - Annette, do you remember her?"

"Not too good."

"You loved her, and because you did I had to ruin it."

"How?"

"It - it doesn't matter how,.", she told him, she turned away from him.

"Kathryn, this is the same girl whom sold sex tapes of me and Kelli Winters just because, you were jealous of Kelli and I."

She grunted. "This was different then Kelli, you didn't claim her to be the love of your life."

"Love? Come on Kathryn, you and I don't do love remember?"

"You - she was different, virgin in fact."

"And? I been with my share of virgin Marys."

"You let her read your journal."

"I did?"

"Yes.", she looked away again.

"This upsets you?", he asked, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "It shouldn't, it was all about you."

"Naw, shit."

"You've read it?"

"Yes."

"Did I do you justice?"

"No, do you think of me as a bitch?", she had to ask it to him, to the old him, not the new him that had been gracing her presents the last few weeks.

"At times."

"Meaning?"

"Forget it."

"No, do you hate me?"

"Why do you care?"

"I - I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, now please hush till we get home, then I'm calling mother and father."

"Like hell you are."

"Sebastian, I - you can't possibly trust me to take care of you."

"No, I don't need your nor, their sympathy."

"So you're going to just go on as if nothing has happened?"

"Basically."

"Valmont, you can't do that."

"Watch me."

"And, what if Annette shows up looking for you? I wouldn't put stalking past that little Ms. Sunshine."

"I'll send her away."

"She will know something is off."

"Then, I'll go stay at the cabin."

"Sounds good to me."

"Fine its settled."

"I'm going too."

"Who invited you?"

"I did, come on. Valmont, you don't know how bad you get when you have an episode like you did earlier."

"Aw, Kat wants to play nurse."

"No, I -"

"Aw, you care for me."

"Hardly."

"Admit it Kathryn, you really do care for me."

"Don't hold your breathe."

"So if I died you wouldn't cry?"

Kathryn turned to him, memories of a few nights past, flooded her mind. _'No, Sebastian, I would go crazy.' _

Sebastian laughed. "You would."

"I don't cry remember?"

"For me you would."

"Oh leave me along.", she turned away from him again, looking out the window at the sights of Manhattan passing her window.

"Eww, am I getting to the Ice Princess?"

"No and I prefer Ice Queen."

He laughed. "Well when do I get another shot at unthawing you?", he asked he plied a kiss on her shoulder.

"Not now, Sebastian."

"What's up your ass?"

"I just - I am sick of this - me and you."

"What do you mean?"

"There is no me and you.", she told him simply. "I am never going to fuck you and why must you keep toying with the idea.", she told him, she didn't know where this was coming from. "All you are doing is tormenting you and I both. We're family, we're friends, we're enemies, but never will be lovers."

_**- - - Oka, stopping here, let me know what you think…not much here just, banter between the step-siblings. - - -  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Sebastian and Kathryn arrived at the cabin just as dusk began to set, they both were tired so decided to crash for the night.

"Where in the hell do you think you are going?", Kathryn asked, as Sebastian crossed her path to the one bedroom to the cabin.

"To my bedroom.", he stated simply, he pushed past her.

"Your bedroom?", she echoed, she was right at his heels. "Excuse me, there is only one bedroom here and it's mine."

"What? You invited yourself here and I am tired and have a headache."

"Oh, well."

"So the bed is mine?"

"No.", she told him. "You can have the couch."

"No, the bed is mine…but, I will share it with you, if you like.", as sleepy as he was he still couldn't ignore how gorgeous she truly was, and despite the statement she'd made earlier, he still would like nothing else but, to fuck her brains out, have her crying his name, crying for more.

"Fine have the bed, I'll go sleep on the fucking couch.", she fumed, walking away, but, he caught her arm.

"Kat, share the bed with me, babe, I don't know about you but, I'm exhausted."

"No hanky panky, Valmont.", she glared at him. "At least not till in the morning, then you can do as you please to me."

"Promise.", he gave her that smile, the smile that would make anyone wet.

"I'll think about it.", she returned his smile, then went towards the bedroom Sebastian in toe, when they arrived at the bedroom, Sebastian without hesitation began to strip off his clothes, shirt, then dress pants, then down to his boxer.

"Keep your clothes on Valmont, I told you no hanky panky.", she told him.

"But, Kat, baby I'm tired and clothes makes me uncomfortable. Besides I let you play with my one eyed snake if you're a good little girl."

"And, if I'm bad?"

"I'll let you ride it."

She smirked. "In the morning.", she pushed past him and crawled under the sheets.

"You make all these promises to get your way and never come through.", he let his hands trace the outline of her body. "Kat, you're truly amazing."

"I know."

"And, so modest.", he let his hand travel to the lace of her panties.

"Uh huh.", she replied, she felt his hand move down to her center.

"And, hot.", his lips connected with the side of her jaw, he let one finger slid into her, feeling her wetness. A moan escaped her lips. "And, wet.", he slid his finger in and out of her wet center, kissing her neck as he did so.

"Oh God, Oh God.", she let out a sigh, he continued to insert his finger in and out of her, feeling her grow tighter with each thrust.

"Tell me, what you want."

"I want - I want…"

He could tell she about over the edge and it excited him to see her like this.

"That's it, that's it.", he kissed her down her neck, down to her shoulder. "Cum for me, baby."

"I want - Oh God, damn it, Fucking Christ, I want- yes, Valmont, I want...", her eyes rolled back in her head, it took all she had not to lose control.

"Tell me what you want?", he asked again, he felt himself growing harder at the sight of her, her body was arched into him, and he was quiet sure she could feel his erection pressing into her tight ass.

"Right there.", she told him, she felt her body buckle awaking her release. "Jesus Christ. You're so hard.", she reach for him.

"There's more where that came from, all you got to do is tell me what you want.", he stopped fingering her, and released her.

She glared at him, though he couldn't see her, no one ever got her that hot and bothered and then just left her "I want you to get your goddamn hands off me."

He placed his hands on her shoulders massaging them. "You seem tense sis, why's that?"

"I mean it, Valmont, keep your hands to yourself, I am not one of your damned conquests, I will never fuck you.", she turned to him, with a do not fuck with me look on her face.

"Sure could have fooled me.", he stated, he placed his finger to his lips licking off her sweetness. "Taste good."

"You're silly."

"That's why you like me so much.", he told her. "So tell me, still sleepy?"

"Yes.", she rolled over, with her back to him.

"Mmm."

"What are you doing?". she asked, she turned to him, to find him stretched out on his back.

"Going to sleep, feel free to watch."

"Do you remember Annette?", she asked, she rolled over to him, as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her close.

"No."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Just curious."

"Did I abandon you for her?"

"Yes."

"Was this before or after I got hit on the side of the head?"

"Before."

"I'm sorry."

"Why, you just was in love."

"No, the only woman I'll ever love is right here.", he kissed her forehead. "So, can we fuck now?"

She hit him playfully. "Still ain't getting none."

"Oh come on.", he put on a fake pout., causing her to laugh. He smiled over at her, this time he spoke with sincerity. "I really am sorry."

"You don't owe me an apology."

"Yes I do, Kat, I - you and I - I always, made this promise to myself, never to leave you…yeah, you use me, I'm just a toy to you, but, I - I see, how you are sometimes when no one is watching, you're so - so different. They hurt you - your parents.", he felt her shudder, so he pulled her even closer. "I've always wanted to protect you, keep you safe…that's why when you began to sniff that awful shit, I felt like it was my fought, then you began to sleep with men, for drugs, for kicks, for popularity, damn it do you know how I feel, when I seen you on top of a man riding him? I wanted - I still want it to be me, not only that you're better then most, no all of them…no one will ever be good enough, that includes me."

"Why are you telling all of this?"

"Because, I - I don't - I'm scared, scared that I will wake up tomorrow dead. And, I'll never get this out, go on laugh, like you always do, that's what I like about you."

Instead of laughing she reach up and kissed him on the forehead. "That's got to be the sweetest thing I've ever heard. It's so...", this was no time and place to be getting mushy, plus she didn't do mushy. And, this wouldn't last, Sebastian's brain was scrambled, he probably had no ideal what he was saying."Good night, Sebastian.", she told him simply.

"Good night.", he replied, to his surprise she didn't pull away from him or tell him to get his damn hands off her,she allowed his arm to be around her, and it was at this moment that he realized this was really all he'd ever wanted, yes, he did want to sleep with her but, more then anything he wanted to hold her in his arms, feel her heart beat insync with his, he wanted to pretend that she was his if only for tonight but, above all else he wanted to go to bed knowing she was safe, protected in his arms.

_**>> I'm back, kind of neglected this story but, the last few months has been a rollercoster with school and personal matters. I've been so busy, finally got moved from WV to NC, which is part of the reason why, I have been so long updating but, I'm back, I will try to update this more quickly then I have been...thanks for all the reviews, hopefully I haven't disappointed with this chapter, tried to keep them in character as much as I could, the smut stuff isn't my best but, its like 2 in the morning and I'm tired.  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Morning came too soon for Kathryn, the night had been felt with nightmares, it was like every time she closed her eyes, images of what occurred the last few months played in her head.

"Hey, you okay?", Sebastian asked, as he rose from the bed beside her, he wrapped his arms around her, she was obviously shaken. "Kat…"

"I'm fine, I - I'm going back to Manhattan. I'll call a nurse to come sit with you…I shouldn't be here. Why did I even come here in the first place, this was a huge mistake.", she rose to her feet. "I -"

"What happened here last night?", he asked. "You were so different last night, I've missed this Kathryn for the longest time, I - it was like old times before, the sex and the drugs."

"I've changed Sebastian, the things I've done…"

"Is in the past, Kat.", he rose to stop her from running from him. "Please…"

"I'm leaving.", she grabbed her bags, pushing past him. "This is for the best, I'll call a nurse, or maybe even Annette, can spare herself from the charity work, since you are her beloved boyfriend."

"Please don't go.", Sebastian told her. "I - I want you here, at least till I get everything figured out, then you can go."

"I - I'm the last person to help you get things figured out.", she told him, she sighed and then walked towards the kitchen. "By the time this is over you'll be throwing me out, the truth - the truth, you deserve to know the truth, but, I'm too much of a coward to tell you..."

"Let me decide that okay, when the time is right, you will tell me the truth.", he gave her a small smile. "Can we just enjoy the rest of our summer vacation?"

"Sure, I - I'll stay in the living room you can have the rest of the house."

"Kat."

"What?"

"Stop it, I want the old Kathryn back, the Kathryn who shared the bed with me last night, not the Kathryn who shared the house with me the past year, you don't have to pretend with me. Can we just be us the next few days, then when school starts back we'll go back to our separate lives. You can go back to your Mary Sunshine lifestyle.", she smiled a faint smile and quickly covered her mouth to hide it from him. "Thank of it as a man's death wish.", he winked.

She grimaced at the thought of his death. "Okay.", with that she turned her heel and left the room.

"So much for that.", he grumbled, then started towards the bedroom.

"Oh, Sebastian…", she began. "Can you help me with this?", she heard his footsteps behind her, so she turned to him exposing her bare breast.

"It ties in the back and I can't seem to get it.", she smirked at his reaction to her. "Is there a problem?"

"Nuh - No.", he stuttered and she smiled. "I - care if I join you for a swim?"

"No, the more the merrier.", she told him, she motioned towards the door. "Go change."

"I thought I'd go swim in the buff, that is if you don't mind?", he questioned.

She smirked. "Well if you want to keep it and not have it cut off then I suggest you get on a pair of swim trunks."

He smiled. "Fair enough, darling."

- - -

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

Kathryn sunk down in the water, lap over her body, singing along with the radio.

_So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing._

_Just when you think you got me figured out.  
The season's already changing.  
I think it's cool you do what you do.  
And, don't try to save me._

_I'm a bitch, I'm a tease..._

"You most certainly are.", Sebastian remarked, after watching her for several moments.

"You startled me.", Kathryn told him, she turned to him. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough.", he told her, then jumped in swimming to her. "Jesus, it's been forever since you've gotten into a swimming pool."

"Yea, well I never was too keen on swimming.", she remarked grabbing a hold of him.

"Correction, you're never too keen of a swimmer, whether you enjoy it, is out of the question..", he proceeded to swim a lap around her.

Kathryn huffed. "Oh whatever, hot shot."

He chuckled. "You know, I wouldn't waste my time getting in a pool if all I was just going to stand there.", it was then she splashed him.

"Oh no little girl, you didn't."

"Oh yea, little boy, I did.", she challenged.

"You're going to get it.", he told her taking off towards her, she quickly moved in the water so she was from his grasps, he then dove under the water making it impossible for her to see him and this scared her more then, anything had since his "death"

"Sebastian!.", she exclaimed, he didn't resurface. "Sebastian, come on."

This was when he came up behind her grabbing her by the waste and dunking her under, she began to kick. "God damn it, don't do that to me.", she was choking on water when they came up.

"What's wrong scared of the big bad water?", he joked.

"You're such an asshole.", she told him, turning from him, he knew she had a fear of water, ever since her father had been killed in that boating accident.

"Come on, Kat. It was just a - I'm sorry.", he told her. "I - I forgot about your dad."

"No you didn't you - you're just an egotistical asshole, you love to see me with my defenses down.", she told him, walking to the edge of the pool.

"Come on, what do you want from me?", he asked. "I said "I'm sorry" and I am, okay."

"Whatever, I'm going inside."

"Don't go, I promise we'll just…"

"My dad, he - he was an expert swimmer but, he still drowned."

"I know, I - I, was you there when he fell over board?", he asked.

She nodded. "Yes.", she blinked away the tears that threated to fall and shook her head clear of the memories.

He nodded. "I didn't know, you hardly ever speak of him."

"Yea, it still hurts."

"That's understood.", he told her, his thought drifted to his mother, though she wasn't dead, she might as wells been, she'd been in a mental ward for the last few years, all the years of drugs, had token it's toll on her, and her last dose of an 8 ball, which should have landed her in the grave had, placed her in a cationic state. "I - my mother, she - the drugs - now you see the hell you've put me through the last year or so.", he spoke his thoughts before he thought.

"I - I'm sorry.", she stated. "I - I been clean now since, since the day of your funeral. I had to have something to get me through it but, after mom come and took my supply away, I didn't bother to get more."

"That's good.", he told her, then he noticed she'd said his funeral. "My funeral?"

"It's a long story, I - we thought you were dead.", she told him, she shivered and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well if I have any say of it, I'm alive and kicking for awhile.", he gave her a wink. "I'll never leave you, Kat."

"Yea.", she told him, her father had spoke those same exact words to her at one time but, he'd left her alone, she shook her head clear of her thoughts. "Are you hungry? Of course you are. What a nurse I make, I let my patient starve to death."

"I'm only hungry if you are.", he remarked. "You're an unhealthy thin."

"No, I'm not.", she patted her tummy. "I'm fat."

"Thats a load of bullshit and you know it, you're beautiful a little too thin but, don't worry I enjoy fattening my women up.", he told her, she snarled. "I guess, we both go hungry, because as long as you go hungry, I go hungry, call it the gentlemen in me."

"Okay fine, I'll go scramble you and I an egg.", she told him. "Sunny side up, right?"

"You got it babe.", he winked at her, then she turned and descended from the pool and he followed.

_**- - - **_

_**Okay, y'all it's been awhile, but, I haven't neglected this by any means, had kind of a dry spell and couldn't get past the first sentence but, finally got it together, hope you enjoy and please review... **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"Completo.", Kathryn exclaimed, she was still in her bikini, which was still ringing wet but, she didn't care it didn't bother, actually it was rather comfortable.

"Completo?", A newly clothed Sebastian asked as he walked into the kitchen. "Is that even a word? "Completo", where did you come up with that one?"

"It is now a word.", she grinned, and not the grin she plastered on when she was performing her good little school girl routine, it was genuine. "There is; eggs, biscuits, sausage and gravy."

"Who would have guessed, Kathryn Merteuil, the Kathryn Mertueil, was such the domestic little house wife.", he step around her and got himself a plate, then planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Uh, why you got go and do that.", she fumed. "Oh and another thing, I'm am hardly a "domestic house wife", please don't even go there.", she placed her hand on her hip scowling at him. "Whatever happened to an old fashioned, "thanks sis" or "thanks Kathryn", instead you got to go and insult me."

"Thank, Kat.", he gave her a wink. "Umm, this is good.", he commented after taking a bite. "Very good.", he said after another bite. "Where'd you learn to cook like this, defiantly not mommy dearest, she wouldn't know a pot from a pan."

"Don't call her mommy dearest, you know that pisses me off and daddy taught me.", she smiled a sad smile. "He use to cook breakfast for mother and I, every morning. Well, before their separation, that is."

He nodded, he could see the pain behind her smile and in her eyes. "How long was the separation before his - uh hum - death.", the word was so hard for him to say especially how it seemed to have effected her.

"Not too long - he and mother were on the verge of reconciliation.", she placed the word reconciliation in quotations, gesturing with her hands. "Anyhow, it was my tenth birthday, daddy insisted that he throw me the biggest birthday party since I was now a "big girl". I didn't feel like going to the party, I had the flu or was getting some kind of bug or perhaps I knew, subconsciously that something was about to happen. Mother made a big deal of telling me how disrespectful I was being and how daddy had went through a lot to have his yacht was the only one sailing on the ocean that day. So I went, lord forbid I not go and be considered a disappointment.", a tear spilled down her cheek and he had to fight the urge to wrap his arms around her but, he knew that it would be gone, the moment they were in. "The sun was just shinning so beautiful that day, yet there was a chill in the air. There was music, classical music - Mozart to be precise. Mother and father dance to the music, both smiling, putting on their happy little family act, then father left mother to pour himself a drink, walked over to me kissed my cheek and told me, "I'm so proud of you, Kathryn. You're daddy's big girl now, and no matter what, whether or not your mother and I work things out, I'll always be here for you, I'll never leave you.", then he walked away and…", she swallowed hard, trying to continue her story but, couldn't, that was it, all he wanted to hear, he had to be there for her, of course she would push his hands off of her but, he didn't care right now, he rose from his chair but, she stopped him with her words. "My father had cardiac arrhythmia, it was what was ruled as being cause of his death, he - he apparently went into cardiac arrest and fell from over board. Mother's boyfriend, Andrew - Andrew McFaith, he later went on to become her husband number two. Andrew comforted my poor mother, he comforted her all the way to the bedroom the night of daddy's funeral. Daddy was several years older and mother twenty - two years to be precise, mother was from the other side of the tracks and meet daddy at a college board meeting, mother was entering Princeton, daddy was dean, he took a likening to mother and when she graduated they married, she basically fucked him the whole time she was in Princeton, unbeknownst to everyone, including his wife of twenty years. Mother was - is a gold digger, grandmother, always told her, find a man with a good job, a man with money, who can buy you nice things and make him your husband, don't settle for trash, settle for class and she did. Daddy was wealthy, she knew this that's why mother was always afraid he'd get bored or perhaps fine someone young, more attractive, or reconcile with his wife, so it wasn't too long before she was bouncing a baby on her lap - me - I heard her mother - my grandmother, tell her once that it was a good thing she conceived me - since when he died I inherited most his estate, me being a minor, mother was awarded custody of his estate till I was league as mother liked to put it "she was set for life".", that was it, he didn't want to hear no more. "I'm mother's meal ticket…she almost lost that meal ticket, when she was three months pregnant with me, I wish she had. Maybe, daddy wouldn't have died because of my stupid birthday party, maybe they would have divorced years before he died - maybe I wouldn't have almost killed...", she began to sob and before he knew it she was in his lap, cradled in his arms on the floor beside the table. "Kat.", he kissed her forehead. "Let it go. Let go of the past. Let go of the hurt.", he cooed, she buried her face against his chest.

"It's my fault, he loved me and because of that he died.", she said he head buried into his chest.

"No.", he told her, he'd never seen her like this, never - it was like something was changing in her, maybe his supposed death had something to do with it.

"Everyone who loves me, they pay in the end.", he lifted her head so her eyes were locked with his.

"Kathryn, you're not to blame for your father's death, Tiffany may have had you to lock in her financial welfare but, if you'd died then, she'd gotten herself pregnant again. She is an evil manipulative bitch and she's hurt you - they hurt you so much. Your father - I never knew him but, I'm sure he would never want you to live like this, you deserve happiness. And, everyone that loves you don't pay in the end, get that silliness out of your head, I love you and here I am."

"Yeah, well you got amnesia because of me, you just about died because of me.", she told him. "You - don't love me Sebastian, I am of the devil, no one conceived for the pure fact that their mother wanted to trap their father, deserves any thing that even resembles happiness."

"Kathryn.", he spoke her name softly, he wanted to see that pain go away, to make her see that she wasn't a mistake or a curse, or whatever else she seemed to think of herself.

"Eat your breakfast it's getting cold.", she told him, she got up from his lap and was walking towards the direction of the door.

"Kathryn join me, please.", he smiled a sincere smile, she was running from him, from her feelings from everything that had been eating at her for years. "Remember I don't eat if you don't."

"I'm not hungry.", she told him.

"Fine - I starve.", he gave her a pitiful face. "It sure is a pity, all this good food going to waste and your starving your poor step-brother."

She turned to him glaring, with her hand on her hip. "You're pushing it Valmont.", instead of her turning away from him, like she would normally, she walked over and retrieved her plate and sat down across from him, he gave her his biggest smile as to say I win.

"Good choice.", he told her, as he went back to consuming every last drop of his breakfast, he looked to see Kathryn picking at the food. "It's good."

"Yeah.", she mumbled, she turned away from him.

"What's the matter?", he asked, she shrugged. "Tsk, tsk, eat up."

"I'm not hungry.", she told him, she rose to her feet. "I need to watch my figure, mother says I'll never get a man if I get any fatter."

"What man wants a broom stick.", he commented. "Kathryn, if you don't eat…", he rose to his feet as he spoke. "you give me no other choice.", he grabbed a biscuit and then with one swift motion picked her up and laid her on the floor where'd they'd previously been and gently lay down on top of her pinning her underneath him.

"Sebastian, get off of me this instance.", she told him squirming beneath him. "What the hell are you doing, if you want to take me this bad, at least wait till we are out of the kitchen for goodness sake."

"If you won't feed yourself, then I'll feed you myself.", he told her, she gasped.

"I - Sebastian, I'm not-", before she could get another word out he stuck the biscuit in her mouth. "Sebastian.", she spat, sending the biscuit from her mouth, he grabbed it and took a bite, but, still held her down, he the pinched off a bite a stuck it in her mouth, she gave in and chewed the bite and swallowed it, she watched as he began to laugh, a smile tugged at her lips and he noticed this. "Smile, you know you want to.", she shook her head no.

"Oh well.", he sighed, taking another bite of the biscuit and giving her another bite. "Good isn't it?", he remarked, she fight back the giggle that was in her throat.

"Sebastian!", she exclaimed.

"I love it when you scream my name.", he told her, she rolled her eyes. "It turns me on.", this was when a laugh escaped her mouth and she quickly covered her mouth with the hand that she'd gotten free while squirming, it had been so long since she'd laughed that laugh and it scared her, he too noticed that and a smile came to his face, maybe he was breaking the ice she'd placed around her heart so many years ago but, when he looked down at her he noticed something shifted in her, gone was the face of the child she'd been and in it's place was the scowled she wore in its place.

"What's wrong?", he asked, noticing her sudden change.

"Get the fuck off of me.", she told him. "I need to go change, I look like a wet poodle."

"But, a sexy wet poodle.", he smiled, hoping to get the laugh to occur again.

"Sebastian, get off of me.", she repeated this time she squirmed even harder then before and when that didn't work, she took her free hand and dug her manicured nails into his flesh causing him to yelp and shift his weight a little but, it was enough to free her, she quickly got from the floor and ran to the door. "I'll be in the bedroom the rest of the day, don't dare disturb me.", with that she was gone, leaving him back to square one with her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Kathryn had spent the rest of the night locked in the bedroom. Sebastian had gone several times to check on her but, all he ever got was a groan.

He'd spent the night sleeping on the couch, more or less attempting to do so. Kathryn was all that seemed to be on his mind.

"Morning.", she cheerfully greeted, walking past him and into the kitchen.

"Kathryn.", he leaped to his feet and followed her. "Kathryn.", he repeated, she stood with her back to him, he then noticed that gone were her signature chocolate locks and it its place was a sand dune color. "Your hair...", he trailed off, he didn't know how to react to this – her hair totally changed her appearance – she looked like a different person.

"You like?", she asked, turning to him, she ran her hands through her hair. "I needed a new look."

"It looks fabulous.", and that was the truth but, he was biased to him she'd always be the most beautiful girl he'd ever know.

"Umm – I don't know, it'll take some time to get use to."

"Yea.", was his reply, he really wanted to talk about last night and for the first time in his life he was clueless as to how to bring up the subject. "Kat – about last night."

"Don't - I – they're having fireworks tonight on the beach area – um…", she trailed off, she trailed off, she really didn't want to get into what happened last night and besides she knew that if given the opportunity they'd have fun here. "Go to the fireworks with me?", she asked.

"I'll have to check my schedule.", he joked.

"Umm – Oh.", she exclaimed as she noticed the medicine on top of the refrigerator, she had totally forgot about making sure he took the medicine and supervising him when he took them. "Did you take the medicine? How's your head feeling? What a great nurse I am – uh..."

"Stop it, don't get all worked up for nothing. Yes, I took the medicine and yes I'm perfectly fine.", he told her.

"Good.", she sighed a sigh of relief.

"But, you're not okay. Kathryn I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"Last night you – Kathryn – you carry around so much emotional shit."

"Oh come on – you know me – I can be such a drama queen at times.", she told him, she pushed past him to get herself a drink of water, then turned to leave.

"Kat.", he followed her, at her heels, she was mere inches from the bedroom. "Don't – don't lock yourself away in that dungeon."

"It's not a dungeon.", she turned to him glaring. "I want time alone. And, not to sound ungrateful but, what else is there to do around here?", she turned her heel again. "God, I always hated this place.", she shut the door, only to have him open it. "God damn it, can't you just…"

"Come on don't go in there. I'm bored out of my mind looking at this ceiling. ", he told her, she turned and walked back to the living room and he followed.

"Tough luck.", she groaned. "You got anything better we can do?", he was quiet. "Didn't think so."

"We could – we could take one of those hiking trails.", he suggested, she turned to him frowning.

"Ha-ha, right?.", she told him. "I'll pass on that one but, hey knock yourself out."

"Well we could…", he stopped mid sentence a huge smile came to his lips as he noticed a deck of cards, that lay on the coffee table. "How's your game of 500 Rummy?"

She returned the smile. "Is that a challenge?"

"If you're game then so am I."

"Oh Sebastian, you're so predictable.", she told him, with a laugh. "Next you'll be bragging and boasting that you'll beat me – which you never have or never will do."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

"Bring it on, baby.", he told her, with a chuckle.

"It's already been brung.", she told him, laughing aloud.

"Okay, then let's make this more interesting. Instead of points – we use...we use clothing."

"And, how exactly does that work?"

"We still count points, but, instead of the points caring over each round we start fresh every round, the loser loses clothes each round till they – you are naked as the day you were born."

"Strip 500 Rummy?", she asked, a devious smile on her face. "I like the sound of that, oh and we'll just see whose butt naked when this is over."

"Alright then, why are we still standing here?", he asked, grabbing the cards off the table. "Don't talk about it be about it.", he walked towards the couch, but, stopped when he noticed she wasn't behind him.

"Oh, Sebastian.", she purred from inside the bedroom, he turned to see her sitting on the bed. "In here.", she smirked at him. "In case it get's a little heated.", he eyed her, with a oh really look, she'd had enough of toying with him, she wanted him in the bed where she could drive him even more nuts, she arose from the bed and then walked to him, grabbing his hand and leading him to the bed.

"Keep that up and we won't need a silly card game to get naked.", he told her, she rolled her eyes.

"Sit down and shut up and let's put your money where your mouth is.", she told him she noticed that the odds weren't even, she did have one extra item of clothing. "There.", she exclaimed, as she jerked her shirt over her head, sending it to the floor. "Now we have an even playing field, you have no reason to complain if you lose."

"That's a major detraction.", his eyes were on her perfectly shaped breast, that fit flawlessly in her pink lacy bra.

- - -

They both were down to one item of clothing a piece.

"God.", he grunted, he couldn't seem to concentrate, ever since she'd taken off her bra, exposing her bare breast to him. "You're breast are so…", he reach for her, and she simply scooted back out of his reach.

"Firm, well shaped…"

"I was going to say distracting.", he told her. "But, yes and yes."

"Aww, poor baby.", she scooted in closer to him, this time she was the one to reach for him, stroking his growing erection. "Did I cause that?", she smirked, as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Kat – if you don't stop…", he grunted.

"I'll make you a deal – I'll get it down…all you got to do is forfeit and say I win, that I beat you and I will beat you in more ways then one."

"God damn it, woman.", he groaned, he reach for her breast, running his fingers over her harden nipples. "You drive me crazy, you know that though don't you?"

"I'll drive you mad if you just say it – say you win Kathryn."

"No way in hell.", he told her, she locked eyes with him, with each stroke she massaged him harder. "Stop that."

"Stop what?", she removed her hands from him, he yearned for her the moment her hands were off his hardness, he wanted to feel her but, she was back at the head board again. She licked her lips, signaling just what else she could do for him.

"You're such a tease.", he told her, as she picked up a card and discarded.

"Oh eat me.", she snarled at him.

"Once I beat your ass at this game then, you'll be in the perfect predicament for me to do so, won't you?"

"Go fuck yourself, wait a minute that's what you'll be doing once I beat you.", she told him. "How many nights have you lain awake, pretending your hand was me."

"You're such a bitch.", he told her. "But, once you're naked – you'll be mine for the taken. You'll be my bitch. I will make you my trophy."

"I'm no man's trophy.", she smiled, as she picked up a card, then proceeded lay down a sequence of cards. "Ten, Jack, King, Queen, Ace.", she smiled. "Now who's whose trophy?"

"That isn't possible.", he told her.

"Care to forfeit now and save yourself the embarrassment?", she asked with a _I win smile_ on her face.

"You – this isn't possible.", he repeated, this time he picked up the deck and noticed that she'd rigged the deck. "You fucking cheater.", he exclaimed, lunging toward her. "You fixed this whole game didn't you?"

She gasped. "I did no such thing.", but, he knew her too well and the look on her face said she was lying. "What can I say, Valmont…you win some you lose some."

He shook his head. "I get it now – that's it – your secret for beating me. Every time you deal you make it so you get big winnings making it damn impossible for me to make a come back and beat you."

She shrugged. "Can't say yes, if I do I'm a cheater. Can't say no, if I do I'm a liar."

"You're both.", he told her, laughing despite himself.

"What?", she gasped. "I am neither of those things."

"Tsk, tsk. What am I to do with you?", he ran his left index finger over her nipple, feeling her shiver, he then lowered his mouth to her neck, then in between the valley of her breast. "You're a true living godess.", he gently pushed her down against the mattress.

"Sebastian.", she whisphered, she felt his mouth, hotly on her nipple. "Sebastian!", she screamed this time, he was setting her on fire, with just his mouth, she felt his tongue lick over it, sucking it. "Fuck.", his head shot up, at her moan of ecstasy, he continued his exporation of her body, he let his mouth move down her flat stomach.

"You deserve a punishment.", he told her, her eyes were closed, he kissed them, causing her to open her eyes. "But, the question is what?", he asked, his eyes locked on hers and his hands rested in her thongs, he felt her grow wet at his last choice of words. He removed his hand from her, he wanted her yes but, not like this - he never invision being with Kathryn based on lust, he want it to be so much more. He wanted her to see that they belonged together. That she despite what she'd said and done in the past cared for him greatly.

"Oh I have few good ideas.", she purred, she sat up, then she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down on top of her, sending the cards flying wildly off the bed into the air.

His lips were about an inch from hers and she eagerly waited to feel his soft lips upon her cold cruel chapped ones but, instead of kissing her or touching her intimately like he had been, he began to tickle her instead.

"Say you're sorry.", he told her. "Say I could beat you anytime – anywhere – at anything.", she shook her head no, and he tickled her more.

"Never.", she told him, in between giggles, she hated now that she'd pushed him down on top of her, he out weighed her and it was hard for her to get from underneath him, she'd been in this predicament several times in the last few days.

"Say it.", he told her, she shook her head no, she was struggling beneath him to get away from him and he feared letting her go – last night she'd been the same free spirited girl and in a flash that girl was gone, he feared speaking - he feared breating even – but, mostly he feared letting her up – he just wanted to be lost in this moment forever but, he knew that eventually the laughter would go and Kathryn would go back inside herself, placing that cold exterior over this beautiful one, he was so consumed in his thoughts that, he never noticed she'd gotten free but, she had and he knew this moment was over.

She didn't leave however; she was now on top of him, straddling him. "A woman's place is on top.", she told him, her laughter was like a sweet hymn to his ears. "And, don't you ever forget it.", with that she rose to her feet, but, before she had time to leave or let the dark and demented Kathryn appear, he grabbed her, pulling her down beside him, they both were breathless from laughing so hard but, he wasn't done just yet, he climbed back on top of her again.

"Is that right?", he questioned looking down at her, her smile was so beautiful, her real smile, the one that shined through her eyes.

"That's right.", she told him.

He shook his head no at her. "Sweetheart, you forgot one thing."

"And, what's that?", she challenged.

"Oh – I don't know – just that I'm the one in control.", he told her, a laugh escaped her lips again. "And, don't you ever forget that.", he decided to quiet toying with her – this moment had probably ran it's course but, he was going to let it go out with a bang. He was going to throw caution to the wind and do what he wanted to do since she ran off last night, what he'd lay awake last night wanting to go in the bedroom and do, what he wanted to do before the card game and what he wanted to do a lot of during the card game. He kissed her, at first it was fierce both, starved for the other obviously she wanted the same thing. Eventually though after they'd got what they needed from the other, it became slow, passionate.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

"Sebastian.", she pulled back, he could see the shift in her life, she was about to reject him. "Sebastian, no we can't keep doing this – we – you – me – this isn't right."

"Kathryn, you don't mean that – us – this – being here like this feels like the only thing that's ever been right in my life."

"No it's not – you're – do you have any idea what this could do to my reputation? I'd be the laughing stock of Manchester Prep. I can here them now "Did you know Kathryn is screwing her step brother." Mother would have a fit."

"Who cares what they say? You and me know it's more then physical between us. You and I - we're two of a kind."

"I don't – no…", she glared up at him. "Get the fuck off of me – don't you ever pull this shit again."

He did as she'd told him to, he got off of her, and she grabbed her shirt off the floor. "How long are you going to keep doing this? How long can you keep rejecting me?"

"Until you realize there can never be no you and I.", she told him. "Now, please – don't let the door hit you on the ass on the way out. I have to shower and get changed."

"Fine – It's not over – you and I are far from being over. Kathryn, you can run – you can hide but, eventually it's all going to catch up with you. You want me as much as I want you."

"I'm not one of your damn conquests those lines of poetic lust don't move me."

"That wasn't my intentions."

"Good.", he knew, he'd said all there was to say. No words could change her mind – he gave up for now.

"I'll be in the living room once you're done. I have to shower and get dressed too."

"Fine.", she heard the door close and she sighed, how was it possible that he had gotten to her? He never got to her, never – and it seemed like in the last three days – she'd let her guard down around him. Laughing with him, crying in his arms, confessing her fears and the worst day of her existence. "Get it together, Kathryn.", she scowled herself as she walked into the bathroom, turning on the water, running the tub full. "He's Sebastian. He's never got to you like this. He's stirred something in you that don't need to be there.", she went on as she walked, talking to herself. "But, this time it's different. This time – you've just realized that you could lose him – for good. Face it, he's beat you at your own game and he scared the shit out of you.", images of his funeral came back to her, images of the day she got that phone call.

"_Kathryn…", Ronald began, he was obviously upset. _

"_How did it go? Sebastian fess up? And, Annette, the poor girl must be heartbroken.", she told him, a faint smirk on her lips._

"_Things didn't – Kathryn, there is no easy way to say this but, Sebastian he – Kathryn, he was hit by a taxi."_

"_You were suppose to fuck him up, not kill him.", she told him. "Is he? Please tell me he isn't…", she trailed off._

"_Kathryn you need to get to the hospital – they are notifying his father and your mother."_

"_What? My God, not Sebastian. Please no…", she didn't hear him say goodbye, she just held the phone in her hand as shock cursed through her veins, he was dead._

"But, he wasn't dead…he – he…", she felt tears come to her eyes, and she quickly cursed herself for allowing tears to come – it had been years since she cried but, in the last few weeks, she'd done so on numerous occasions. She wanted to hate him for playing such a cruel trick on her but, couldn't – when she saw him the first time after "his funeral." She couldn't even hate him then, she wanted to run to him and kiss him and never let him go but, she didn't she did the next best thing argue with him.

Then her thoughts drifted to him standing up to her mother that same day, holding her hand. No one had held her hand. That was too intimate for her taste but, for a brief moment she had unconsciously allowed him to do so. And, somehow he made her feel stronger – strong enough to face the ice queen, which was her mother.

She shook her head clear of pointless memories – she would simply spend about three weeks here – she'd make it clear he'd stay on his side of the house and she'd stay on her side of the house.

"_You make all these promises to get your way and never come through.", he let his hands trace the outline of her body. "Kat, you're truly amazing."_

"_I know."_

"_And, so modest.", he let his hand travel to the lace of her panties._

"_Uh huh.", she replied, she felt his hand move down to her center._

"_And, hot.", his lips connected with the side of her jaw, he let one finger slid into her, feeling her wetness. A moan escaped her lips. "And, wet.", he slid his finger in and out of her wet center, kissing her neck as he did so._

"_Oh God, Oh God.", she let out a sigh, he continued to insert his finger in and out of her, feeling her grow tighter with each thrust._

"_Tell me, what you want."_

"_I want - I want…"_

_He could tell she about over the edge and it excited him to see her like this._

_"That's it, that's it.", he kissed her down her neck, down to her shoulder. "Cum for me, baby."_

_"I want - Oh God, damn it, Fucking Christ, I want- yes, Valmont, I want...", her eyes rolled back in her head, it took all she had not to lose control._

_"Tell me what you want?", he asked again, he felt himself growing harder at the sight of her, her body was arched into him, and he was quiet sure she could feel his erection pressing into her tight ass._

_"Right there.", she told him, she felt her body buckle awaking her release. "Jesus Christ. You're so hard.", she reach for him._

She felt her body grow hot as images of him and her from two nights ago played in her head. She removed her clothes and sank down into the heated bathtub. This was exactly what she needed to sit back in a hot bathtub and relax.

"_Tsk, tsk. What am I to do with you?", he ran his left index finger over her nipple, feeling her shiver, he then lowered his mouth to her neck, then in between the valley of her breast. "You're a true living goddess.", he gently pushed her down against the mattress._

_"Sebastian.", she whispered, she felt his mouth, hotly on her nipple. "Sebastian!", she screamed this time, he was setting her on fire, with just his mouth, she felt his tongue lick over it, sucking it. "Fuck.", his head shot up, at her moan of ecstasy, he continued his exploration of her body, and he let his mouth move down her flat stomach._

_"You deserve a punishment.", he told her, her eyes were closed, he kissed them, causing her to open her eyes. "But, the question is what?", he asked, his eyes locked on hers and his hands rested in her thongs, he felt her grow wet at his last choice of words. Then without warning he stopped and his hand was no longer on her hot center, which grew hotter, as the moments went on._

"_Oh I have few good ideas.", she purred, she sat up, then she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down on top of her, sending the cards flying wildly off the bed into the air._

Why did he toy with her like that? Two times in a row he'd been the one who'd left her high and dry. She would be a fool if she said she didn't want him. The boy sure did know how to hit the right spots but, then again he'd had his fair share of bedmates. She snarled at that idea, why was it that her step brother always chose to associate with silly girls, girls who couldn't write there name, much less know how to properly give a man like Sebastian pleasure. "No.", she scowled herself. "Stop that, stop thinking about who Sebastian sleeps with. What's it to you?", but, she knew it was everything to her, it always scared her when Sebastian took a hot to trot bimbo to bed, she was afraid that the stupid whore would some how exceed his fantasy of what she – Kathryn would be like. That's why after he was done with his goodie for the night, she'd craw in his bed and let him know just what he was missing. Thoughts drifted back to the first time she'd done so, the same night she herself lost her virginity to – to Blaine.

"_How was she? Dull as the usuals?", she asked, walking into his bedroom, Shirley, or at least that's what she thought her name was had just left. _

"_Same old, same old. How was Blaine? Did he make you cry out in pain? You know with it being your first time and all.", he smirked. "Probably laid there with your eyes shut, pretending it was my hard dick you were riding."_

"_Oh really, are you sure you're big enough for me?", she smirked, she made her way to his bed, sitting down on the edge, she was in pain but, she wouldn't let him know, she gently lay down beside him, she hated to admit it but, as she lay there looking up at the ceiling it was Sebastian she'd visualized, though she didn't know why? Probably because he was the first man to touch her in such a sexual way? Or kiss her? Why did he have to tease her? Why did he have to challenger, why did he have to make her lose her virginity in such a stupid way? Why couldn't it had been him to take it? She didn't know why but, she'd been hoping that he'd tell her the night of the party to get ready for the thrill of life time. She despised him, he seemed to think that sex was what made the world go around, then she'd show him just how miserable that world could be. She'd show him just how painful it could be. "Did she stroke you like this?", she asked, she nervously stroke his hard erection through his boxers?", she'd get him on the verge of orgasm and drop him, let him get it down the best way he could, let him see just how humiliating it was to walk around with the shame of knowing he was in this awful predicament because, of his ego._

"_Uh huh.", his voice was in a mere whisper._

"_Really?", she asked, she ran her mouth down his neck. "Did she tell you go faster?", she stroked him faster, she heard a moan escape his lips. "And, faster and faster."_

"_Kathryn – oh Jesus fucking Christ.", he laid back against the bed with his eyes closed, his head shot up though when he felt her tongue where he hands had once been._

"_Did she do this much damage with her tongue, just as I just did?", she smiled, she was having quiet the effect on him, he grabbed her head and pushed her mouth down on him, sending his hardness, deep in her throat, she simply did what he wanted and began to suck on him, taking him deeper and deeper with each thrust, she knew he was on the verge of cumin and she didn't want to swallow it or have it in her mouth so she stopped. "Sure could have fooled me? From the looks of it, she left you in quiet a predicament.", she arose from the bed smirking down at him, then she let out a fake yawn. "I think I'll call it a night, sleep well Sebastian.", she laughed a evil laugh, with that she was gone._

A smile came to her face as she thought back to that night, he'd been the first person she'd ever touched sexually, the first she had ever tasted and he'd never know that, that was his one up on her that he'd never know. She had been so nervous as she'd sucked him that night, she was afraid he'd know – afraid she wasn't doing it right. For a long time he'd been the only man she'd perform such personal favors, it was her special connection to Sebastian, he in a sense had been her first in every aspect of the word, so what if he'd never actually been in her, he'd been her first at everything else. She'd slept with many men after that night, mostly because, her mother told her to do what was possible to marry wealthy so she'd put out, no harm there. But, she was still Sebastian's in every other definition of the word sexual relationship and wouldn't dare sleep with him because, it would make there relationship no different then the others. All that changed when she'd heard him tell one of the girls he was seeing for the night that – it was so much better to have a girl that knew what she was doing get him off, she knew he meant her because, at that point and time she was the only girl he was having anything sexual to do with. For some strange reason after that Sebastian had changed with her, he wanted her more now then before and eventually, he gave up women all together, he never was seen with a girl, never talked about a girl, she was it – he was always there at her beckon call. There relationship was strange he'd told her so on many occasions. They never actually had intercourse though they'd done everything else that went along with it, every night, she'd go to his room to cuddle with him, right after they'd each received pleasure from the other. It went on that way for almost a year and a half, she'd even considered actually sleeping with him and had went to tell him she was ready but, that night things were revealed to be not as she'd thought.

"_Oh Jesus – Karen.", she was taken back, when she'd heard Sebastian's voice come from the bedroom. She'd just got back from her date with Andrew Richmond and was on her way to pay a goodnight visit to Sebastian. The door was cracked but, thanks to the street light that shown through the window she could see Sebastian and some brown haired girl quiet good, she watched as the girl moved her mouth down on him, down his chest and then to his bottom atmen. Kathryn wanted to leave, to run but, something compelled her to stay, maybe it was the fact that Sebastian was with another girl? Or perhaps it was the fact he was with another girl in the house they shared, in the same bed that they'd been cuddled up in just last night? She watched in horror as the girl's mouth went down taking him into her mouth and he didn't protest, so many times she'd stopped a man from giving her pleasure with his tongue with his mouth but, Sebastian didn't stop this girl, he welcomed it. "Jesus, that's it.", he coaxed, and he pushed the girl's head down, sending his hardness down her throat causing her to gag. "Suck it - deeper – deeper. Oh baby, that's it…" and the girl complied. "Oh God – it's so good to have a woman – not a little girl who doesn't know what she's – she's doing.", if she didn't know no better she'd swore he looked her dead in the eye as he spoke such venom. She'd saw all there was to see, heard all there was to hear, she ran – she ran to Blaine – she didn't know why, perhaps it was because, he'd took the other part of her virginity?_

That was the night the cocaine addiction started. That was the night some might argue she died. Gone was the sweet Kathryn – in her place was the bitch that you looked at today.

She didn't know why these memories where coming back to her, she'd buried them that night. Kathryn did however tell Sebastian to go to hell when he came to her room that night or so she thought she had – that night she'd snorted so much crack, that she couldn't remember but, tid bits that night. She remembered giving about ten of Blaine's friends blow jobs, for more crack. With each one she grew angrier at Sebastian for allowing some whore to take away something so sacred away from them or at least it was sacred to her.

"Hey, you okay?", Sebastian asked her, shaking her from her thoughts. "Go away."

"Kathryn listen, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry won't change the damage you've done."

"What did I do? I use to kiss you all the time – you never would say anything."

"That was before…"

"Oh, that's right – before the cocaine. Before, the men."

"You want to blame someone for losing what we once had, look at yourself."

"Me? Kathryn, you – you haven't been right by me in over a year now."

"Forget it.", she huffed. "Let me be."

"No.", he opened the door, she could have sworn she locked it. "We need to talk."

"About what?", she asked. "What is there to talk about?"

"The way you've been acting this last year as apposed to the way you've been the last few days?"

"I've been a fool the last few days, just like I was the first three years of our parent's marriage."

"Why? Kathryn how long are you going to keep rejecting me?"

"As long as it takes. I am not one of your stupid conquests."

"No you're not – you're Kathryn; my partner in crime, my equal, and my other half.."

"No I've never been anything to you but, another stupid floozy. I'm no fool, I may have acted like it at one point and time but, I've grown up."

"Yea turning yourself into a crack whore really shows how mature you are. Putting out to every dude that has a dick really shows how mature you are. Lying and manipulating people, befriending them in order to get ahead really shows how mature you are.", he told her, the sight of her sitting her holler than thou made him sick. "You want who was the real fool here?", he asked, he didn't wait for her reply. "I was – I believed every word you said, when you said what we had was special – unbreakable I think that was the word you used when you lay in my arms at night. I was the fool; I went almost two years without sex."

"Awe, poor thing.", she rolled her eyes. "Sex is what makes Valmont's world go around?"

"You didn't stop screwing around though did you? I told you night after night, you were the only girl I touched, that wasn't the case with you though was it? You were a notch on every rich punk's belt."

"You'd tell me that what we had was too special to ruin with sex and that sex wasn't important to you."

"It wasn't…what we had was different."

"I never slept with you. I was good enough to get you off with my mouth but, never good enough to actually be with you, right?"

"It wasn't like that."

"Oh really?", he asked, she nodded. "I know how it was – you played me for a fool, you had me whipped."

"Sebastian…"

"Go on – go back to Manhattan. I don't care – I'm a fool – I'm your god damn fool, go on brag - that's all I ever have been to you. Your puppet."

"Sebastian."

"I'm going for a walk."

"You – your head…"

"Right now I couldn't careless, and why do you? You never cared – I was just a game to you. Well, I'm sick of this game – been sick of it for awhile now. I played it longer then I should. You – I use to make excuses for you. I said it was the drugs that made you like you were – but, the truth is you've always been this way. You've always used others for your sick amusement."

"Really, you're the one who taught me to be like this – you – you don't care what you say to get a woman into bed. You – you'll tell them – baby, you're the only woman for me. I haven't been with no other woman but, you…you're just mad because, unlike those stupid bimbos I know you."

"I'm not wasting my time – be gone when I come back."

"Gladly, I wanted to leave two days ago. But, someone told me to stay."

"Well, I'm telling you now don't let the door hit you on the way out.", with that he was gone, leaving her sitting in the bathtub and her water had gotten cold.


End file.
